


No Take Backs

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Artist Kylo Ren, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Creative License, Everyone Has Issues, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is So Done, Hux-centric, Kitten!Millicent, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux Big Bang, M/M, Oblivious, Relationship Problems, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: When Phasma leaves her job as Hux's shop assistant he knows he has to replace her. Snoke takes the decision out of his hands and volunteers Kylo for the job.As expected the pair doesn't get along very well initially. Hux expects certain processes to be completed precisely and regimented, and Kylo bores easily. Eventually, they find common ground as they manage the variety of characters who find their way into the store. When Hux finds himself craving Kylo's company he starts to wonder why he ever let Kylo continue as his assistant at all, let alone intrude on his private life. It's only Kylo's persistence that stops Hux from making good on his threat of firing him.





	No Take Backs

 

Hux unlocked the door of New Order Books at nine o’clock sharp. Frances street was already full of bustling pedestrians and several glanced inside the store as Hux pulled the blinds up.

 

The bell sounded above the door and a short man draped in dark robes stepped inside almost immediately. His shoulders were hunched and his aged wrinkles held a constant angry sneer.

 

“Good morning Lord Snoke,” Hux said politely, “I trust you are well.”

“I am,” Snoke said as he stepped slowly towards the counter. “I sense there is a great potential for change approaching,” Snoke said as his narrowed eyes rose to meet Hux’s gaze.

“That is good to hear indeed,” Hux said, “I have your books ready in the back, if you’ll allow me a moment.”

When Hux returned, Snoke was surveying the display stands. Hux controlled a wince as he saw Snoke’s fingers rubbing along the glass. He disliked the man but his patronage and influence was far too valuable to disregard.

“I must warn you that the repairs will still be fragile until tomorrow, so if you expect them to hold I’d keep the book shut until then,” Hux said as he set the books down on the counter.

“Very well,” Snoke nodded, “I hope I don’t sense a slip in your timeliness?”

“Not at all sir, my work is impeccable. Three hundred and twenty dollars please, sir,” Hux said calmly. Snoke eyed him for a moment and then pulled his checkbook from an inner pocket of the robe. “Admittedly, I have been very busy since Phasma left,” Hux said as he took the offered check. Hux had to pull it from between Snoke’s wizened fingers.

“You are in need of a new assistant,” Snoke presumed as Hux put the check in the register and printed off the receipt.

“I will be screening new applicants soon, and very carefully,” Hux said assuredly.

“No need, I know exactly the person who would be beneficial to you.”

“Do you, Sir?”

“An apprentice of mine. Studious, insightful, dedicated. He’ll be a great asset to you.”

“He sounds adequate at least,” Hux said.

“Then you will take him on. I’ll have him start tomorrow morning,” Snoke said and with a nod he turned on his heel to leave.

“But, sir -,” Hux started but Snoke had already turned away. Their conversation declared over and an agreement reached without Hux’s approval.

“I hope to hear good things,” Snoke said as he bustled out of the door, books in hand.

Hux watched him until he was out of sight at which point he took a deep breath through gritted teeth.

“A pleasure as always, sir,” Hux said with a huff. He stepped back to reach beneath the counter for an item. Under Hux’s supervision everything in the shop had it’s place, including all the miscellaneous collection of knick knacks Phasma had collected in a basket. Hux eyed it carefully and considered throwing the whole lot out. He pulled the basket out into view and glanced over it’s contents. A half empty bottle of nail polish remover and another of hand sanitizer, a rubik’s cube that she’d been attempting to complete for all the years Hux had employed her, and several coloured pens Hux would never allow to be used on official receipts or notes left on the notice board in the back office room. There were pins, elastic bands, bits of string, an assortment of paper clips, a couple of cheap keyrings which must have arrived with promotional books, and a half a dozen bookmarks from various book weeks and literary celebrations.

Hux pushed it to the back of the shelf and reached for the glass cleaner and cloth rag. He could bear having the basket of disarray if he believed that at some point it’s contents may be necessary.

Hux carefully wiped at all the glass panels where Snoke’s greasy fingers had left their mark on the surfaces, and then continued to the panels that were merely covered in dust from the past day or two.

If he were to be assigned a new assistant, and they were even vaguely as Snoke had described, then they might be malleable under Hux’s instruction. If they did not change, they would quit, and Hux would maintain his profitable relationship with Snoke at their expense.

The day passed slowly, as the week’s worth of days had previously; a cycle of monotonous tasks the shop required. Hux completed all meticulously. Every book was scanned, input to the computer exactly, and shelved in it’s correct position. The electronic requests were downloaded into a single document and in the quiet hours of the afternoon Hux made the necessary calls and communications to acquire them.

Hux was nothing if not organised. The store was well known for its efficiency in acquiring all manner of books and texts. The local university was a frequent customer, along with many of the students who could expect to order and receive their books in a shorter span than if they made the request at the campus library.

Every year he’d receive a handful of requests from students who wanted to study his craft. He declined every one. Messy haphazard students were a disgrace to Hux’s profession. The idea of book repair appealed to the off-beat artist who wanted to escape their reality and thought themselves eccentric because they preferred books to the internet.

Snoke of course brought in his own elite trade of rare editions and prestigious books in need of repair. Hux could restore every detail and reverse hundreds of years of damage in some cases. Hux was a master of his art and a master of his field. His own book that he had written sat behind the counter, a few copies of it sold every month or so. Although he didn’t like to admit it, most copies were sold to students who thought to impress him and earn a job.

At six o’clock Hux locked the front door and dropped the blinds over the windows. The computer was shutting down behind him with a whining drone. Hux switched off the lights and exited out of the back door.

His own flat was above the shop. A prized position, since the street below sank into silence as the last of the shops closed their doors.

Hux opened the double lock on the door and as he stepped inside, he was greeted by a faint mauw from nearby.

“Yes Millicent, I’m home,” He didn’t see her until he stepped into the kitchen and the small ginger kitten clawed at his trouser leg. “Now none of that. Phasma assured me you were going to be entirely well behaved. I’ll not have claw marks up my leg.” The cat fell back against the floor and Hux pushed her away with his foot as he switched on the oven and set about preparing both Millicent’s and his own dinner. She refocused on the end of his laces from his shoes and pounced back and forth.

“Perhaps some food will quiet you,” Hux said. He stepped over the kitten who rolled onto her back to claw up at his shoe as it passed. As soon as he was out of reach she jumped to follow him over to the counter.

“I still have to work tonight I’m afraid. I don’t know what Phasma was thinking when she went out to get you for me. I’ve got twice the work in the shop and now you as my responsibility,”

Hux sighed as he saw the claw marks in the armchair. “Phasma, you are a liar of the worst possible kind,” He said to himself. Hux turned on the music player and soft notes of a piano filled the room. Hux had never had anything but poor musical talent but his mother had played the piano, violin, and harp to soothe him as a child.

From the other room he heard the low hum of the oven and crossed back to put his food in to cook. It was the last of a pasta bake he’d cooked a few days prior. It was a choice between that and a ready meal from the freezer, and the pasta bake was close to, if not past, it’s best.

By the time it had thoroughly heated through it looked even less appetizing. Hux picked at it absentmindedly as he sifted through his post for half an hour before he binned the remains. Millicent dashed about at his feet and vied for his attention.

“How much exercise does an animal of your size really need?” Hux asked. “Perhaps if I employ a new assistant I can pawn you off onto them. Phasma need never know,” The cat paused and looked up at him with wide eyes. Hux sighed. “Perhaps not,” He said, “Or with any luck Snoke’s apprentice will be fatally allergic to cats. You might be useful.”

 

Hux stayed up until the early hours of the morning to get ahead on the book repairs and restorations. He couldn’t do them himself whilst he watched the shop. Millicent had been placed in a large open top cardboard box just outside the door. He’d placed in a bowl of water, a toy, and her small soft bedding and the kitten had settled down fairly quickly. On principle all book repairs were done in the sterile environment of the workshop. To do otherwise was to undermine his customers’ expectations of quality and Hux would never concede to doing so.

As the morning light broke the horizon and the darkness of the workshop caught the first ambient glow Hux set the last dab of glue in its place before retiring to bed. Millicent protested at having been woken but curled up next to Hux’s pillow. Hux lay down and watched the clock tick over to half past four.

Still, at nine o’clock sharp the doors of New Order books was open for business. It would be a long shift. The first of many where Phasma, his friend and assistant, wouldn’t be arriving any minute, and there was the possibility of someone else arriving in her place.

Hux was more than glad that none of the students who came and went in the first hour and a half of business mentioned Snoke’s name or the possibility of a job. Their scuffed trainers, overly tight jeans and the smell of energy drinks that followed them was like they had a dead animal concealed on their person.

At eleven Hux was considering going to get a drink when the bell rang and a tall dark haired man stepped inside. The man stopped just inside the door and looked around the store, his eyes passing over Hux as though he were a part of the furniture. Hux bristled under the man’s dismissive sneer and then had a sudden revelation of who it reminded him of. This could very well be Snoke’s apprentice and Hux allowed himself to truly take him in. His hair was neatly slicked back and his long dark coat was professional at least. A thin messy red scarf was loosely thrown around his neck despite the warm weather and his shoes were shined. As the man’s gaze returned to Hux at the counter, Hux stepped forward from it and extended his hand to the man.

“My name is Hux, Can I be of any assistance?” The hand was ignored.

“Snoke said you had a job for me, but it looks like you’re stuck in the dark ages; all these relics are in glass cases,” Kylo said with a sniff, and his gaze shifted from Hux to the display cabinets, and after a moment his attention turned back to the ginger .“Do you have electricity, running water, or even a website?”

“Of course we do, and none of that will be any of your concern.”

“Fine by me,” The man shrugged.

“What’s your name?” Hux asked and after thirty seconds of tense silence, the man finally deigned to face him and reply.

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“What experience do you have?” Hux asked.

“Paper delivery, bar work; did some work in a casino for a little bit.”

“I need a shop assistant. Till work, customer service, keeping the shop front tidy.”

“When do you expect me to be here?”

“I open the door at nine, we shut at six, three on a Sunday. How many days are you prepared to be here?”

“I need days off at random, whenever Snoke dictates.”

“We’ll work on a week by week basis then. Starting with three days a week. Monday, Thursday Friday. Any changes, I expect notice.”

“That’s acceptable,” Kylo said as he undid the ties on his coat and pulled it from his shoulders. Beneath was a creased shirt that looked to have been pulled from the dirty washing pile.

“Next time, iron your shirt. This is a professional environment,” Hux snapped and he waved a hand towards Kylo.

“I don’t own an iron.”

“That’ll have to change, by tomorrow,”

Kylo watched Hux explain the duties without comment.

“I hope I don’t need to repeat myself,” Hux said as he finally rounded the store and returned to the desk, Kylo on his heel.

“If you did, it certainly wouldn’t be for my benefit.”

“There is no eating, drinking or smoking around the books, that includes the shop floor and the back store room.”

“I don’t smoke.”

“I’ll be working in the back should you need me,” Hux said and he immediately turned on his heel and stormed out towards the back office and workshop.

“Wait, when’s my lunch break?” He heard Kylo shout from behind him.

“After the lunch rush,” Hux shouted back.

“How much are you paying me?”

“Minimum wage,” Hux muttered and shut the door of the workshop behind him, “And you’re not worth a penny more.”

Not an hour went by before a nagging in the corner of Hux’s mind implored him to check on his new staff member. He stepped from the workshop and circled towards the sink for a glass of water and glanced into the main shop area as he passed the door. Kylo was hunched over the counter, his hand resting heavily on one hand and was leafing at a book bent open in front of him.

“Stand up straight, you look bad enough as it is.”

“Have you ever put your theory into practice?” Kylo asked as he stretched his arms over his head and his shirt pulled up revealing a strip of skin.

“What theory?” Hux scoffed and looked to the door to be sure no customer would see such a display.

“I’ve been reading you book,” Kylo said. “I was under the impression it was your father who was the academic.” Hux glanced to the display behind the counter and realised there was indeed a copy missing. Hux was an academic in his own right; two PhDs in sociology and Psychology as well as authoring the novel Kylo had been preoccupied with, called “The Moulding of an Army: the Psychology of Socialisation”.

“Isn’t there work you should be doing?”

“I already logged and shelved all the books from that pile,” Kylo said with a dismissive nod to the now empty box behind the counter. “Is your theory tested?”

“Several armed forces institutions use very similar processes,” Hux explained tightly. “For ethical reasons I wasn’t allowed to test my hypothesis but it’s all grounded in solid premises drawn from previous social experiments and research. If you would like to know more, you’re welcome to read the book,” Hux said and then quickly snapped the book on the desk shut. “Provided you buy it first. I don’t sell my customers second hand books for their original prices.”

“Would you like me to adjust the price of that one specifically?” Kylo asked dryly.

“No, but I will not catch you interfering with stock like this again. Your greasy fingers could devalue a perfect first edition in seconds.”

“Would you rather I wear gloves the whole time?”

“If that’s necessary it can be arranged. I’d rather you just didn’t over-handle the stock.”

“Can I go for lunch now?”

“Be back for two, there’s a delivery coming in.” Kylo nodded once and left without further comment. Hux didn’t watch him go but rather turned to walk the stacks. Hux found everything in its place. It shouldn’t have been surprising to see proof that his new assistant knew the alphabet, but it eased Hux’s mind to know that if set a task Kylo would complete it properly.

Hux circled back to the desk and checked the till to find that several sales had been made and each coin and note sat in it’s correct drawer. As he glanced to the requests folder, his gaze was drawn to one thing out of place. Phasma’s Rubik’s cube sat, completed, next to the phone. Hux picked it up and frowned. He set it back down under the counter and put it out of his mind.

The delivery came early and the heinous driver insisted on leaving all of the boxes on the shop floor. Hux had moved roughly half of them when Kylo walked back in, a wrap in his hand.

“No food in the shop.”

“You look like you’re struggling.”

“This should be your job.”

“Leave it, I’ll get to it when I’ve finished this,” Kylo said and gestured with the wrap in his hand.

“Go out the back if you’re going to insist on waving that thing around,” Hux snapped as his grip slipped and he was forced to catch the box against his knee. Kylo shoved the last of the wrap into his mouth and strained to swallow it down.

“There. Done,” Kylo said. Hux rolled his eyes and readjusted his grip on the box he was carrying. “All of them going in the back?”

“Yes,” Hux sighed in exasperation as he crossed the room and backed through the door to the store room. He set the box down and turned to see Kylo carrying three boxes stacked atop each other. “I don’t do health insurance.”

“I won’t need it. Snoke takes care of my expenses.”

“Then why on earth are you in need of a job?” Hux asked as he went to retrieve the penultimate box from the shop floor.

“Snoke requested I take the position here.”

“And you do as he bids.”

“Don’t you?”

“He’s been a mentor to me,” Kylo said as he stooped to collect the final box. “He has a plan for me working with you.”

“For me, not with me,” Hux said.

“We’re doing the same task here, aren’t we?”

“The task should have been yours if you’d been back on time.”

“I was-” Kylo started and then they both startled as a crash sounded above them, “What’s up there?”

“My flat. Watch the shop,” He said and left via the back door.

The apartment was quiet as Hux stepped inside; a quiet that Hux had grown unaccustomed to since Millicent had entered his domain. Hux stepped carefully around the table in the living room and through the kitchen to find nothing out of place. The source of the disturbance was obvious when Hux passed through the bedroom and caught sight of the bathroom through the crack of the door. Hux stepped forwards and pushed the door open further. The shower curtain around the bath was torn to shreds and the rail that usually held it up had fallen to the floor.

Hux stepped forward until he was directly looking down at the mess and beneath the white plastic an orange blur lay in the bath. Hux peeled back the fabric and Millicent jumped up and dug her claws into his shoulder as she scrambled to escape her plastic captor. Hux grabbed her by the back of the neck as he moved back into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. She spun around to face him and tried to jump down to escape again. Hux caught her.

“This is unacceptable,” Hux told her firmly and received and distressed and unimpressed whine. “I have work to do and you promised to be a well behaved companion.” The cat eyed him dubiously. Clearly she never recalled agreeing to such conditions. “Let’s see if you can behave better for a pet-sitter,” Hux said as he picked her up and headed back towards the front door. He stooped over to pick up the water bowl and toys as he went.

\--

\--

“Additional duties will henceforth include keeping this animal secure and out of trouble,” Hux said as he set the large cardboard box down at Ren’s side behind the counter.

“What’s in it?” Kylo asked as he leant over and with one finger gingerly lifted the cardboard flap. Millicent shot up out of the box, claws digging into Kylo’s arm as he yelped, threw himself backwards, and grabbed the kitten to stop it in its tracks.

“That is Millicent. A gift from your predecessor. She’s being rather destructive upstairs and since you’re clearly on top of things in here I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I’m not a cat person,” Kylo said as he pried Millicent’s claws from his shirt and dropped her back in her box before quickly shutting the lid before she could try escaping again.

“I still have work to complete. If i’m not out by half past four, bring me the file of new requests.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Kylo asked.

“Look after the shop, look after Millicent,” Hux said. “Surely it’s not too hard.” Hux sneered and strode away before Kylo could respond.

Later, Hux shut the last book, removed his glasses and rubbed the back of his neck to massage out the strain. He returned to the shop to find a couple of customers making their way through the shelves and Kylo sitting back against the desk flicking a long stick up and down over Millicent’s box..

“Have you offered to help the customers?” Hux asked and Kylo startled and glanced around.

“If they need help they’d ask for it,” Kylo said stubbornly.

“What have you got there?”

“Oh, I made it,” Kylo said, a slight pride in his voice. He held up the stick and Hux saw that from the end a piece of string hung down and to that was pinned a small origami crane.

“Millicent has toys, she doesn’t need your sub-par arts and crafts projects,” Hux muttered, careful to keep his voice low enough that the customers couldn’t hear his reprimand.

“I’m the one looking after _your_ cat.”

“I’m done with my restorations for the day,” Hux said curtly. “You can go,”

“And you want me back again tomorrow?” Kylo asked as he stood straight.

Tomorrow was Friday. Several high end buyers came in on a Friday and Saturday, knowing Hux’s deliveries were usually scheduled for Friday lunch time. Students who had their new assignments would often drop in, and a number of families tended to distract themselves with window shopping after collecting their children from the local schools and college. Ren’s help would make the day go easier at least.

“Nine am,” Hux said with a sharp nod. “Wear an _ironed_ shirt,” He emphasized.

“Where am I going to buy an iron nearby?” Kylo asked.

“Use your initiative,” Hux deadpanned and Kylo scowled back at him in response.

“Bye Millie,” Kylo cooed as he glanced back down into the box. Hux couldn’t see the kitten from where he stood but he heard her cry out. Kylo didn’t spare Hux a glance as he headed into the back room, presumably to retrieve his coat. Millicent continued to mew.

“Oh be quiet; you can stick your claws back in his arm tomorrow,” Hux said as he rounded the desk. He peered over the lid of the box and the kitten appeared to pout up at him before digging her claws into the side of the box with a furious passion.

“She likes me better than you,” Kylo taunted . Hux looked up to see that he had collected his coat, though wasn’t wearing it, and his scarf hung loosely around his neck.

“I’m not surprised. You probably share an intelligence bracket.”

“I’m not stupid. You don’t know anything about me,” Kylo said indignantly.

“I’ll be sure to google you before I make any more assumptions.”

“See you tomorrow, Hux.”

“Don’t be late.”

“With all the fun I had today, I’ll be waiting here early for you to open up.”

\--

Ren’s promptness the next morning did surprise Hux. In so much that when he raised the blinds the next morning, the dark ominous figure seemed to fill the view.

“You’ll put off my customers if you stand there looking like Death come to collect them before their morning coffee.”

“I could do with some coffee,” Kylo said, his disposition brightened at the prospect.

“Then you should have bought and drunk it before you got here.”

“Didn’t have my wallet with me,” Kylo said and shrugged one shoulder.

“Why.. no. I don’t care. Go and put your stuff away. I need to explain what’s going to happen today.”

A frantic knock on the window startled both of them,

“Mr Hux, Mr Hux!” Hux’s eyes fell on Mabel, the purple haired neuro student whose energy gave promise to perpetual motion theories.

“She looks fun,” Kylo said with a half smile as the girl pushed away from the window leaving a smear on the glass and hurried towards the door.

“If I thought I could get her to deal with you I would,” Hux scowled. He winced as the door was thrown open so forcefully it hit the stop on the floor and rebounded with a shudder. “I’ve asked you not to do that,” Hux said sourly.

“My dad put these extra strong springs on all the doors so I couldn’t push them open too quickly and they shut _real-ly slowly_. Has my book come in? You said Friday.”

“I said it would arrive _on_ Friday. I’ve only just opened up and you know my deliveries don’t arrive until later.”

“Should I wait? I can wait. I could help while I wait. Have you considered my application? Phasma said you’d be looking for a new assistant,” Mabel babbled.

“I have one, thank you,” Hux said and her whole demeanor seemed to drop at Hux’s words.

“But.. I-”

“Prioritise your studies Mabel. Your book should arrive this afternoon,” Hux told her. She nodded and when she looked up her gaze fell on Ren.

“Is that him?” She asked in a stage whisper as she stared straight past Hux to Ren.

“Yes,-” Hux started and then was cut off as Mabel stepped past him and up to Kylo Ren. Her four and a half foot height was dwarfed by Ren’s six foot towering frame. Still, she stared defiantly up at him like a small dog to a lion.

“What’s your major?” Mabel asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and surveyed him slowly.

“I’ve studied physics, mathematics, engineering, and philosophy,” Ren listed off and Hux feigned disinterest.

“So you didn’t finish anything?” Mabel asked. She pulled back and a look of condescension crossed her face.

“I have degrees in all. And a doctorate in engineering,” Kylo said steadily. Hux glanced up, finding it interesting and opportune to learn a little of Ren’s background.

“But nothing in literature,” Mabel said and scoffed. “Why do you get to work here?”

“It’s not what you know, it’s who,” Kylo said and Hux had to tamper down his smile as Mabel’s expression dropped to a frown and she rounded the shelves back to him.

“Mr Hux, did you even _want_ him _?”_ Mabel asked.

“There are certain things I want of him,” Hux muttered. He sighed and ducked his head and crossed to her. “Mabel, he is here as my shop assistant. You are a customer and a student who probably has a lecture in ten minutes-”

“I do! It’s creative writing and we’re basing it on-”

“Mabel, go,” Hux cut her off and gestured to the door.

“Yes, Mr Hux. I’ll be back later okay.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Hux sighed. She darted away and not three seconds later Hux winced as the door slammed open into the doorstop as Mabel left. “Mabel!” Hux called after her. She rocked back on her heel and was back inside the door before it bounced back again.

“Yes Mr Hux?” She asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Don’t slam the door,” He said with a tense sigh.

“Oh, sorry,” She pouted sheepishly. She then grinned and waved again as she stepped back onto the street.

“How often does she come in?” Kylo asked as Hux turned back to face the shop. His eyes stayed shut a moment longer than necessary and took a long breath in the wake of Mabel’s departed presence.

“A new book request every week; then she comes in on the days she has lectures. Phasma used to humour her. She does spend a considerable sum of funds here.”

“Phasma was your previous assistant,” Kylo mused.

“She was.”

“Why’d she leave?”

“She found advantages elsewhere.”

“Married?”

“Lawyer’s assistant,” Hux said dismissively. “Now about today’s schedule.”

“Delivery, yeah?” Kylo hummed and his gaze drifted over the displays.

“Yes, and I may be in a conference call at the time that cannot be interrupted. In which case I need you to know exactly how to sort the stock,” Hux said and he pulled the requests file up from the computer, “You’ll have to sign for the delivery and then these need to be extracted and set to one side, preferably matched with their request slips. The other books will go out on the shelves. The driver will give you an invoice ” Hux opened the file and placed a sticky note over the specific folder, “If there’s anything unexpected mark it on the invoice after you’ve checked the delivery. The quality of the books etc. Once you’ve completed the checks you’ll place it in the file here,”

“I think I can manage to check a few boxes,”

“This will be done in the stock room whilst you are also watching the shop. It’s also possible that a delivery will arrive containing my specialist materials. If they do, they need to be brought through to me immediately. Some will need refrigerating,”

“And if anyone else comes in to get their request?”

“Any more Mabels will have to wait. They will only be able to purchase their book once it’s been input into the system. And it can only be input into the system once it has been accounted for on the invoice,”

“ _Are_ there many more Mabels?” Kylo asked.

“A handful,” Hux said, “Tiresome and undisciplined,” He turned to pick up the request forms and separated the ones due in today’s delivery, “You can take your lunch break after both my conference call and the delivery has arrived. Is that acceptable to you Ren?”

“Has to be, right?” Kylo said and Hux felt him fall in beside him. “You didn’t sleep again last night did you,” Kylo said, “Do you always put your work before your wellbeing?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Hux said as he waved at the window. “First things first, clean that girl’s grease mark off the window. Glass cleaner is under the counter.”

Hux glanced up as Kylo shrugged off his coat and draped it over the counter as he leant down to retrieve the glass cleaner and cloth.

“I see you didn’t bother with an iron then,” Hux said as his eyes trailed down the back of Kylo’s heavily creased shirt. He supposed he should be grateful the man wore a shirt and not a graphic tee of any description.

“What? Oh no, I forgot.”

“You forgot,” Hux said under his breath, “Ren there are standards necessary for working in this shop.”

“It’s straight enough.” Ren said and ran a hand over the dark shirt. It did nothing to improve the look of the creases in the fabric.

“If that’s the straightest thing about you...” Hux muttered as he turned to the computer.

“And what if it was?” Kylo asked indignantly.

“I’d still expect you to dress better.” Hux replied.

“I dress fine,” Ren said and ducked out of the door before Hux could reply. Hux watched him a for a moment as Kylo frowned at the grease mark. He held the spray bottle at arm’s length and covered near half the window with cleaner. Kylo coughed as the spray surrounded him. Hux chuckled and to himself and returned his gaze to his files. He grabbed Ren’s coat with his spare hand and carried the whole lot through to the storeroom. He hung Ren’s coat up on the hook farthest from his own coat and umbrella.

Hux glanced around the storeroom and knew he’d have to make room. He’d allowed this area, out of sight of customers, to become messy though everything still had its place. Rare books and requests mixed with repairs both in progress and completed lined two sides of the room on four layers of shelves. Books were laid out to dry alongside their pages which were awaiting re-joining.

Four boxes of squashed cardboard were overdue collection from a local recycling firm. He’d been assured they’d be gone several days ago and yet they stayed cluttering up Hux’s floorspace. He grabbed his laptop from the back and began to load it up as he reached for the wall phone.

Kylo stepped into his eye line as he was in mid conversation. His creased shirt irked Hux more and more as he watched him return to his coat and pick through pockets.

“ _I’m sorry, we can’t get a collection van out to you for another week at least_ ,”

“You decided the collection time. Your incompetencies are your problem. As they are now affecting my business I’ll give you until the end of the working day to send someone,” Hux said and hung up before the pathetic excuse for a receptionist could reply.

“Same as yesterday?” Kylo asked.

“Yes. I need to continue with repairs,” Hux said with a sharp nod. “Let me know of any problems.”

“How hard can it be?” Kylo said lightly. Hux cast his gaze back over Kylo and turned away towards his office, his laptop in his arms and one of the repairs carefully balanced on top.

“Quite.” Hux said under his breath as he pushed the door open with his shoulder and leant back against it until it shut with a click

Hux had been hoping to put all of his prior work together into the completed works. Four books had been sufficiently prepared. Customers would return come the weekend, their arms laden with more books in need of repairs, protections and research into their condition and price. Hux would be kept busy but at least with Kylo as his assistant in the shop he stood some hope of completing the more technical and profitable side of affairs.

An idea crossed Hux’s mind and when he next looked up the clock on the wall had just passed twelve. The printer beside him whirred to life briefly and spat out several sheets into a neat pile.

Papers in hand Hux stepped back into the shop. The storeroom proved to be no neater nor cluttered than a few hours ago. Hux had held a slight hope that he simply hadn’t heard the bustle from a delivery or collection.

“Kylo, I need you to fill these out,” Hux said as he stepped out into the shop. Kylo was not behind the front desk but he could hear talk from behind the shelves. He stepped up to the counter to wait. His eyes glanced across to the request forms but there didn’t appear to be any new additions.

“-her age range, because really I don’t think this looks like a children’s introduction.”

“Everyone starts somewhere,” Hux heard Kylo’s dry tone reply.

“I suppose,” The woman stepped into view, one hand around a book three inches wide and the other tugging a child behind her. The girl looked to be of no more than eight and was preoccupied by some sort of paper toy in her hand. The woman’s eyes fell on Hux, “Is this your manager?” She asked and Hux noted Kylo’s grimace before he answered.

“Yes.”

“Well, I must recommend that you invest in a children’s section,” The woman said, barely considering Hux as she looked down her nose at the price displayed on the till.

“We don’t specialise in children’s literature I’m afraid, madam,” Hux said tightly, “But I see something has caught your eye,”

“I’m going to make paper animals!” The little girl cried out and held up a small paper animal for him to see.

“Very good. Is it a… mouse?” Hux asked.

“It’s an elephant.” Kylo said.

“A reasonable first attempt,” Hux conceded. As he rang up the order he heard a knock at the back door. “Can you find out who’s at the door?” He asked Kylo and the woman paid.

\--

“It was clearly an elephant.” Kylo said as he set a box down on the floor and the storeroom door swung closed behind him. “It had a trunk.”

“And how many productive minutes did you waste helping that child make that?” Hux asked.

“I made it before she came in, and I was the one to get a sale out of a woman who wanted to walk out as soon as she realised you don’t sell any children's books. You realise families like to encourage their kids to read, right?”

“That is what a library is for. I deal with more specialised items than _children’s books_ ,” Hux said and then his eyes glanced across the print on the side of box Kylo was holding. “Why have you brought that box in here? I told you that everything gets sorted in the storeroom. The stock needs checking before it goes into the system and out on the shelves,”

“I can get started on this box while the others get moved in and stacked up. I can barely move in the storeroom as it is,”

“I want you working as quickly as possible. The last book in those boxes could be the one the next person who walks in that door has requested.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Kylo mock saluted and simultaneously rolled his eyes.

“Stop that,” Hux hissed. “And fill these out before you leave,” Hux waved to the stack of forms he’d just printed off. “If I must pay you, I’ll need the standard details.” Hux turned on the spot and headed back into the storeroom to supervise the delivery.

“Morning. Mr. Hux isn’t it?” The delivery driver asked as he struggled through the door with a crate in his arms.

“It’s not morning anymore,” Hux said sharply. The man was clearly overheated and Hux cringed at the man’s sweaty underarms under which was clamped a small data machine that Hux would no doubt have to use to sign for the delivery.

“Didn’t realise dispatch hadn’t told you when I was getting here. Traffic’s a nightmare this time of day, huh?” He huffed as he set down the crate and handed Hux the invoice sheet, “Any chance of a cup of-”

“No,” Hux said to cut him off. “There should be eight boxes.”

“Only got six written down, maybe they’ve been packed tight,” The guy suggested as he pat his hand down on the lid of the box he’d just set down.

“As long as that means undamaged. And your name is?”

“Clarence. Dad always said Mum was still high on pregnancy hormones y’know,-”

“I’m sure you have more deliveries, Clarence,” Hux ushered him backwards and had the door shut before the guy could wish him a good day. Hux was just about to lift the lid from the first box he came to when another knock sounded against the heavy fire escape door. He sighed and set the invoice down. Perhaps Clarence had returned with the other two boxes.

“Uh, Hi. I’m from Renault Recycling.”

“About time too. The cardboard is everything on this side,” Hux pointed to the boxes when he turned back the kid was chewing on his bottom lip. “Is there a problem?”

“Um, I didn’t realise there was this much. I haven’t brought the van.”

“Make two trips,” Hux said dismissively and returned to the new delivery.

“Mr. Hux! Mr. Hux! Has my book come in yet?” Mabel’s overly cheerful voice made him tense and he turned on his heel, caught her three steps already into his storeroom with her hand outstretched towards the delivery stack.

“Mabel get out of my store room!” Hux shouted, “You don’t work here! This room is off limits and you know that.”

“S-sorry Mr. Hux,” She stuttered and backed to the doorway.

“The delivery has only just arrived and we are only,” Hux check his watch, “Eighteen minutes into the afternoon.”

“I just thought… uh,” She started and her eyes darted around the room.

“Why don’t you go and get yourself lunch? With any luck Kylo and I will have sorted the rest soon,” Hux said. “No not that box!” Hux shouted as he caught the recycling collection kid stray towards a box in use, “Is that box on _that_ side of the room?!”

“Sorry.”

Hux turned back towards the shop door and found that Mabel had already fled the scene.

“You’re only to take these, that are clearly filled with compacted cardboard.”

“Right, Right yeah. Gotcha.”

“Uh Hux, ‘nother delivery,” Kylo said and the box in his hands was covered in various warning labels about fragile contents and the specific conditions of transport.

“Thank you. I’ll have to deal with this immediately. The invoice is on the side there and _he_ should be gone soon.”

“Tough boss huh?” Hux heard the kid say to Kylo as Hux closed the workshop door behind himself.

“If there are any flaws in this business they aren’t because he’s not doing his job,” Kylo drawled.

“Oh, well I-,”

“Excuse me.” Through the last crack of the door Hux saw Kylo carry another box out into the shop. He couldn’t imagine Kylo had cleared the first box so quickly. He’d question Kylo about it as soon as he’d dealt with transferring the chemicals to proper storage.

Hux carefully lifted each vial from its cardboard securement and ticked each off on the invoice. With the second to last vial accounted for Hux reached back into the box and his fingers tingled at the touch of liquid.

 

“Shit,” Hux grabbed for a dry cloth to wipe the liquid from his fingers. He watched the skin of his fingers quickly turned a garish red. With one hand Hux threw open a nearby cupboard door and rooted through the items under the sink until he found the chem-spill powder and covered his fingers in it as he held them over the sink. Kitchen roll seemed especially difficult to tear with only one hand in use and twice only half a sheet pulled free before ripping. Hux wiped at the powder until it was all removed and then repeated the task to ensure he’d caught all the chemical. He then rinsed his hands with soap and water repeated the action for a third time

Next he poured a couple of scoops of the powder into the box and treble wrapped the whole thing in thick bin bags. When he returned to check the other vials for contamination there was thankfully little evidence of transference. With a quick wipe of a dry powder covered cloth Hux was convinced they would suffice. As an afterthought he turned the extractor fan on and set the bin bag to one side. It would have to be disposed of more carefully.

He picked the phone on his way through the store room and was met with a voice, mid-conversation. Hux set the phone down and scowled. There were now only three boxes of books, and yet all the lids had been removed. The invoice was nowhere to be found.

“We’ll let you know when the book is in stock,” Kylo said and then grimaced as he replaced the phone on the wall. “Didn’t realise bookshops got so many requests daily.”

“I get twice that through online requests.”

“You’d think they could just order them online themselves.”

“Some of these books are more exclusive that anything your average online shopper could find and acquire.”

“Information isn’t exclusive on the internet. These relics are just bought and sold to make people feel superior,” Kylo said and sneered as he glanced towards the display cases.

“That’s a matter of opinion. Either way, this is a successful business. I don’t expect to hear those sort comments in front of any customers,” Hux said ad glanced up to catch Kylo’s eye to emphasise his point.

“Me? The lowly shop assistant?” Kylo asked insincerely.

“Hold that thought,” Hux said and pulled his vibrating phone from his back pocket. His contact was about to initiate the video conference. “I don’t want to be disturbed for the next hour,” He said as he replied to the new email.

“Important relic business?” Kylo said, rolled his eyes, and glanced away to the door.

“Actually this is concerning my academic career,” Hux told him. “Excuse me.”

\--

The video link image flashed in the corner of the laptop and Hux activated it as he sat.

“Prompt, as always,” Hux muttered to himself at the connection loaded.

“I hope I won’t waste your time with this,” Datoo said, greeting Hux with a nod, “ I’d heard rumour that you’d resigned from academia. If that’s the case, stop me now.”

“Not resigned. Other goals share my attention. Explain your proposition, Datoo.”

\--

Hux ran a hand through his hair and knew he’d have to get a haircut in the next week. His friend had promised more work and would certainly give him a new focus away from his business. The research deadlines would be tight but Hux had never submitted sub-par work. It would seem that Ren was here to stay for the foreseeable future if Hux was to continue to work on his additional projects.

“My meeting is finished, as are all other pressing matters,” Hux said as he stepped back out into the shop. The groups of college kids filing past his window told him that it was closer to three than two. “I take it service has run smoothly?”

“Can I get lunch?” Kylo asked though Hux couldn’t see him for the bookcase between them.

“Yes.” Hux said, “you can get me something from Parson’s bakery too.”

“What do you want?” Kylo asked.

“Just mention it’s for me, they’ll make up a bag,” Hux said as he handed over ten dollars.

“Are you expecting change?” Kylo asked.

“Only if it takes you too long,” Hux said. Kylo scoffed and went to grab his coat. A quiet ‘meow’ caught Hux’s attention but when he glanced around he couldn’t find the source. He ran a hand down over his face and told himself he was imagining things.

“Where’s the bakery then?” Kylo asked and Hux straightened his posture and refused to show Ren any sign of weakness.

“Cross the street, turn left. On the first corner you come to,” Kylo nodded and left without another word.

Hux pottered around the shelves while he waited. He straightened books and managed to collect a dozen miscellaneous items and return them to the basket beneath the counter. Two origami figurines were dropped into the bin as he circled back to the desk. He surveyed the shop from the counter and assured himself that the store remained in an acceptable condition. Hux caught sight of the employee induction forms he’d left for Kylo to fill in. His handwriting consisted of small blocked capital letters that seemed squashed to the left of each line. His eyes scanned down over the bank details and he was surprised to read Snoke’s name as the account holder. A quiet purr above him distracted his thoughts and Hux glanced up. There was an unused shelf close to the ceiling and a finger’s length of ginger fur hanging down.

“You’re a menace,” Hux said and Millicent’s tail swung briefly from side to side. “How on earth did you get down here?” Hux asked her and he moved the step ladder to one side.

“She squeezes out of the gap beside the ventilation,” Hux turned on his heel at the sound of Kylo’s voice, “She’ll be too big to do that soon, either that or she’ll get stuck in the wall,”

“Why didn’t I hear the bell?” Hux asked and his eyes shot to the door. The bell was missing.

“It was annoying me, I disconnected it,” Kylo said. He shrugged without glancing up to the doorframe, “Turned it into a toy for Millicent.”

“I expect it back up this afternoon,” Hux said as he reached up towards Millicent and she jumped down into his arms.

“I’ll put it up when I leave,” Kylo said. He held out a large brown paper bag, “I have no idea what you have on that bakery but they definitely gave you better stuff than they did me.”

Hux took the bag without a reply. He set Millicent down as she clawed at the thin paper handles. The moreish smell of fresh pastries wafted up and would fill the shop with their sweet scent in a few short minutes.

“Long time loyal customer,” Hux answered and shrugged.

“Wouldn’t have thought you were loyal to anyone,” Kylo muttered.

“Whereas it’s clearly one of _your_ redeeming qualities,” Hux said as he pushed the bag of pastries beneath the counter. He shifted the employee forms to one side and glanced up at Ren, “Are you sure you want you wages to go into Snoke’s account?”

“He gives me what I need,” Kylo said and shrugged. “I’m going to eat in the back.”

“Don’t touch the repairs!” Hux called as Kylo waved off his comment and the storeroom door swung shut behind him.

\--

Despite Hux’s increased workload Kylo turned out to be a reasonably hard worker. Hux was slowly building a mental list of his faults but after the initial week the list was growing slowly. Ren wasn’t always punctual but he always turned up. He was entitled and Hux could tell he’d had everything in his life handed to him at his whim. Snoke paid for his rent, food and clothes. Snoke gave him direction and Ren followed blindly. Ren had a deep contempt for personal criticism, and Hux could only take advantage of that. He was a perfectionist after all.

Hux caught Ren with a notebook out on the desk and sketching incomprehensible schematics but he only noticed the notebook’s presence in the quiet hours and since it was kept out of sight of customers Hux paid it little mind. Ren would keep himself amused and attend to the customer’s whims without Hux’s interference.

Twice over the following two weeks Hux walked into the shop whilst Kylo was shelving up to find Ren’s phone left on the desk, an ignored caller on loudspeaker asking questions to an empty room. Hux initially thought Ren was irritating cold callers but when he glanced to the screen he found he was mistaken. The frequent callers left to talk to themselves were Ren’s parents.

His parents apparently called often, though Kylo never seemed particularly interested in what they had to say. On one occasion Hux had been able to hear them from the back and had stormed out into the shop. Kylo was nowhere to be seen and Hux hung up on the caller mid-sentence.

From the bathroom at the back of the office Hux heard the water run briefly and then shut off. Kylo stepped back out into the shop wiping his hands down over his trousers.

“Did they hang up or did you?” He asked.

“I did,” Hux said as he threw the phone across the shop to Kylo who caught it with one hand, “Tell them your phone ran out of battery,” Hux told him, “And don’t have it out on the shop floor.”

\--

At the end of a long week Hux was grateful of having extra help as another Friday rolled around and a mixture of deliveries and mounting piles of work filled the stockroom. Hux had just finished re-sewing the binding of an old journal. When a knock on his workroom door was a welcome distraction. Kylo pushed the door open a few inches and peered inside.

“Uh Hux,” Kylo said. Something in his tone sounded off but Hux couldn’t put his finger on exactly what what concerning.

“You want your lunch?” Hux asked

“No. It’s a customer,” He replied shortly.

“There’s a problem?” Hux asked as he pushed back from the desk.

“Asked to speak to you,” Kylo shrugged but there was something disconcerting in the way he kept his eyes down and his mouth twitched to one side.

“I see.” Hux said. He set his work down and removed his glasses before sidling past Kylo and attending to the shop floor.

A squat woman stood in the middle of the store clutching a book wrapped in a thin carrier bag to her chest. She had a twisted circlet adorning her hair and wilting flowers hung from the side of her handbag.

“Can I help you, madam?” Hux asked as he stepped up to her and extended his hand for her to shake. Her grip was firm and their handshake brief. Hux could respect a firm handshake.

“I want to return this.” She waved to the book on the desk. A heavy volume worn but not too damaged. It had sat in the store’s front display for barely a few days. The receipt lay on top of the book. Hux glanced down at the date printed in small type along the bottom.

“You’ve had this a week, may I ask what’s wrong?”

“It’s cursed.” She said plainly. Hux stilled and took a deep breath before he looked up and met the woman’s eyes. She maintained her calm and sincere facade. Behind her Kylo leant against a bookshelf. His twisted smirk was quickly covered up with his hand.

“I highly doubt that,” Hux said calmly.

“This book is cursed and you sold it to me without telling me. That’s false marketing,” She insisted.

“Madam, the book is not cursed. There’s no such thing and you are wasting my time,” Hux glared across as Kylo who covered up a laugh with a coughing fit. Hux hoped he asphyxiated.

“How dare you!” The woman huffed and took a step back as if she’d been dealt a fatal blow, “I am your customer, I have rights!”

“Not the rights you think you have. I will not be issuing a refund.” Hux told her and was met with a look of affront.

“I never said I wanted a refund,” She said as she pulled back defensively.

“Then what exactly do you want?” Hux asked, his brows draw into a frown.

“I want to test your other books for paranormal influence,” She said and her bracelets jingled as she waved towards his display cabinets.

“What exactly do you expect to do if you ‘discover _’_ anything among my other books?” Hux asked.

“Oh I have these cards that can be placed inside. They warn people about the harmful effects of handling cursed and possessed items and bind the supernatural in place.”

“A piece of card,” Hux said as he plucked on from her fingers, “That also offers your services as a medium and exorcist.”

“A sideline business really,” She said flippantly.

“And not one I will be advertising in my store,” Hux said firmly. From the storeroom Hux heard the faint knock of the fire escape. “That’ll be the delivery,” Hux pointed out dryly as he gestured to Kylo to answer it. He lingered, hoping to catch the end of Hux’s conversation.

“I really do provide an essential service,” The woman insisted as Hux returned his attention to her. He tried to pass her back her card and she took a step back out of reach and shook her head vehemently.

“If I find myself reconsidering, I’ll bear you in mind,” Hux said dismissively. Kylo appeared carrying a crate in his arms and Hux moved to get the woman out of the shop before she decided to start her investigation on their new delivery. He waved a hand to usher her towards the door and she grabbed her book from the desk and moved towards the door.

“If she ever comes back, tell her she’s banned,” Hux said the moment the door shut. At a glance Hux saw that the bell still hadn’t been returned and Millicent lay asleep on the empty shelf above the door beside the fuse box.

“Can you ban someone from a book shop?” Kylo asked.

“If you own the book shop,” Hux said. “I’m going to carry on working for a couple of hours and then you can get either get lunch at three or just go home early,” Hux told him, “You wouldn’t be doing anything useful anyway.”

“Oh, thanks.” Kylo drawled.

“Get started on those boxes.” Hux waved towards the recently delivered boxes.

\--

“Don’t touch that!” Hux froze in place, the storeroom door pushed open barely a foot but he could see loops of string hanging across the shop and various items stacked precariously around the edge of the shop.

“Ren!” Hux shouted and Ren appeared across the room.

“Just….” Kylo shot across the room and unhooked the balance from in front of Hux, “There.”

“What is all this?” Hux asked sharply.

“Um, a Rube Goldberg machine,” Kylo answered and met Hux’s blank stare with one of his own.

“Why is it set up? To make my bookstore look like a common junkyard?”

“Is that opposed to an uncommon junkyard or an upper class junkyard,” Kylo asked.

“Clear it up.” Hux said, “This is a bookshop, not a playground.” Hux circled the desk and to the delivery box. It was empty of the books. He sighed and glanced up as Kylo walked over.

“I put them out,” Kylo said and he leant across the counter, “None of them were down as requests.”

“ _I_ needed those books.”

“How was I to know that?” Kylo asked, “If I was psychic I’d be able to do my work or meditate until any customers actually turned up. Do you still have that woman’s card?” Kylo asked. Hux ignored him and strode over to the shelves.

Hux traced the subject blocks until he reached the section he required. His eyes scanned the spines and huffed when he realised one of the books he required was on the top shelf. Hux glanced to the end of the aisle and saw the stepladder acting as an entirely incorporated part of Kylo’s ‘machine’.

“Ren!”

“What?” Kylo shouted back from several shelves over.

“I need the step ladder,” Hux said as he stepped back and tried to work out where exactly Kylo was.

“Can you wait five minutes? If I move one wrong thing the whole lot could fall.”

“I need my books,” Hux said.

“Tell me about what you’re working on,” Kylo said. Hux sighed and stepped back against the opposing bookshelves and shut his eyes for a long moment before replying.

“I’ve been asked to write an article, and all that follows. I expected to have it finished in a day or two but if I have to work around your childish automatons....” He trailed off as Ren appeared at the end of the aisle.

“Rube Goldberg machine. Automatons perform the same action over and over, this machine has to be set up again each time it’s initiated.”

“Sounds tedious. What is the point of a single use machine?” Hux asked.

“I was bored,” Kylo explained. “Which book do you need?” He asked as he stepped up beside Hux and glanced over the upper shelves.

“The one by Demetrez. Top left,” Hux stepped forwards and pointed up to the book and stepped back to allow Ren some space and collided straight into Ren’s chest.

“Excuse me.” Ren muttered and Hux felt a hand press against his waist as Ren towered above him. Hux was shrouded in shadow as Ren’s arm reached above him and pressed himself further into Hux’s back.

“You’re being difficult,” Hux growled but he could feel the warmth of Ren’s hand remain on his waist. A heat that spread across his abdomen.

“Am I?” Ren asked as he held the book down in front of Hux “How’s that?” Hux snatched it from him and turned to glare up. Ren stepped away, “Anything else?”

“Clear that stuff off the step ladder. I’ll work with this in the meantime,” Hux said and escaped to his office without looking back up at Ren.

\--

Hux had very determinedly read the chapter twice already and although he understood the concepts the author was referring to, his inferences seemed to be plucked at random for the benefit of proving a misguided hypothesis. Hux cursed and set the book down on the floor before dropping his head into his hands. His mind reimagined how close they’d been. How Ren’s hand could have held him for longer. It was entirely inappropriate and he chastised himself as his train of thought continued.

A sharp knock sounded from the door and Hux jerked up. The door opened before Hux rose from his chair and he scowled as Kylo stepped inside, his arms full of books. Kylo glanced around the stack to Hux and then set them down on the corner of the desk in the one available gap. Hux cast his eyes over the labels. All the books relevant to his subject.

“So what’re you working on?” Kylo asked as he eyed the laptop that sat in front of Hux. He’d outlined his general hypothesis and a plan of the introduction and now the mouse blinked tauntingly from the word document.

“A article on natural and man made social motivators,” Hux said with an absent wave to the screen. “I’ve been asked to write this, and if this is successful a chapter for a book will follow and I’ll be asked to present a lecture on the subject.”

“Doesn’t look like you’ve got much so far,” Kylo mused though he only spared the laptop the briefest of glances. He leant back against the desk and watched Hux instead.

“Well obviously I’m not finished yet,” Hux said. “Previous studies in the area seem to be based in fiction. I could write at length in response to this social philosophy rubbish,” Hux sighed. “The structure of my own thoughts currently eludes me.”

“You could just say you’re stuck,” Kylo said, amusement in his tone.

“I am not stuck,” Hux protested weakly.

“What’s your hypothesis?” Kylo asked.

“That social motivators can be introduced into the population, used and manipulated by a select few who know how.”

“And you’re not doing primary research?” Kylo quested.

“Ethical issues of manipulating participants would be difficult to negotiate, and funding would be dependant on the potential study my article explores,” Hux explained. “Shouldn’t you be watching my shop?”

“I’d hear if there was anyone out there. Isn’t this whole thing the same as marketing theory?”

“If you mean selling things based on society’s materialism,” Hux said. Kylo rolled his eyes, “Then no, it’s not. Take teachers for example, they influence students to idolise the ideal, even if some students develop counter to that, it’s still held in high regard. Institutions have a greater effect but they are all fairly standard, recognised environments. I’m thinking more of the motivator present in cases like cult indoctrination.”

“You should talk about the social motivators in the context of domestic abuse and dependence, or the way social motivators influence how certain groups close ranks against outsiders like with frat houses or law enforcement.”

“Social motivators that give people a reason to accept their situation rather than change it, even if they recognise that it’s not a good place to be.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’re talking about here, right?” Ren pressed as he pointed to the computer screen and then his attention was caught. “Customer,” He explained as he turned and left. The door swung shut and Hux stared at it all the same.

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux muttered, “Always have to be right.” He grabbed his pen and within five minutes he had a page of subject notes, a title and question, and four avenues to explore for examples. Hux refused to consider he might give Ren any credit in the finished article.

\--

Although Lord Snoke visited every week, it was a month or so before he arrived on a day when Kylo was assisting him in the store.

“Hux,” Kylo said. He pushed the door of the workroom open without knocking and Hux set down his tools carefully. Safer to have the tools on the table than in his hand where they could be knocked over the restorations. “Snoke’s here.”

“You can go for your lunch, he’ll likely be here some time,”

“He requires both of us,” Kylo said without looking up from the record books.

“Does he?” Hux asked under his breath before entering the shop front. The hunched Lord Snoke hovered by the counter looking thoroughly disgusted at being made to wait.

“Lord Snoke,” Hux nodded respectfully, “I trust you are well?”

“I have something here that would benefit from your attention.” Snoke beckoned him over with a skeletal finger. What looked like a Renaissance scroll was spread across the counter. Poor repair work was visible around the text but the greatest damage was to the portrait that was centred on the page.

“I’m not in the business of repairing artwork,” Hux warned him but not without considering the piece.

“A gentle touch is all that’s needed i’m sure,” Snoke insisted and waved his fingers towards the edges only.

“I’ll have to get an outside opinion,” Hux said as he reached for the fabric to get a feel for it’s consistency

“Ren can help you.” Snoke said and Ren appeared next to his benefactor as if summoned.

“He isn’t trained,” Hux protested and Snoke leveled him with a pitying look. Hux could feel his business slipping away for every second Snoke watched him.

“I had expected you to work together better than this,” Snoke said, disappointment dripping from every word and Hux cringed as though the very words emerged in the room with an acrid smell. Hux’s glower was entirely missed by everyone else in the room.

“The shop has been very productive. We each complete our tasks efficiently, Sir,” Kylo said as he took a short step closer. Snoke’s attention barely flit to him.

“My side of the business has been productive,” Hux corrected him under his breath, “Anyone would think you’ve been scaring off the customers,” He shot Kylo a sideways glance as Snoke walked away. “To what specification do you want this restored to?” Hux asked Snoke who had wandered over to the display cases.

“Your usual standard quality of course. I don’t come to this part of the city for the appearance of the place,” Snoke advised as he pressed a hand to the cabinet and peered at the latests texts on display.

“Sir, I need to know what you want from this repair,” Hux requested again. “As I said I am not familiar with art restoration.”

“It needs the edges binding, the text needs restoring and I can do the work on the image and the gilding if you’re inexperienced,” Kylo said. Hux turned on the spot to see Kylo surveying the work. He held a tissue in his hand through which he gently pressed at the canvas.

“And what experience do you have?” Hux asked shortly.

“I’ve worked with similar materials for an art project,” Kylo explained. His expression was schooled. Unnervingly blank,devoid of emotion, his gaze was focussed past Hux to Snoke.

“What, in highschool?” Hux asked sharply. “And take you fingers off it! I don’t want to have to remove more grease and dirt,” Hux snatched the document from Kylo’s reach, “Lord Snoke I-,”

“Forward the quote for the work to my email,” Snoke said as he peered down on a manuscript Hux had placed on the bottom shelf of the stand. Not something Hux expected Snoke to take an interest in but he’d be willing to push it if Snoke verbalised any interest. “I have faith in your abilities, Hux,” Snoke turned without seeming to straighten up to his full but short height until he reached the door. His hand curled around the door handle and then he looked up to Hux. His eyes seemed to focus past Hux but his silence was all Hux needed.

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll make sure that your faith is well founded,” Hux said and Snoke did not appear to have heard him.

“Kylo, I expect to see you improved in your training tomorrow.” Hux glanced to his side and Kylo looked composed but distant.

“Yes sir,” Kylo said, “I’ve been meditating on your lessons.” Hux rolled his eyes and glanced back to the repair in front of him.

“Good day,” Snoke said curtly and left without another word.

Snoke stepped out of Hux’s shop and several people approaching from both directions immediately moved out of his way. One bumped into another and a third stopped altogether as their dog cringed back and refused to take another step until Snoke had crossed the street and reached the opposite pavement.

“Don’t think for a second that you’ll be interfering with my work,” Hux said. His voice broke the silent tension that lingered in Snoke’s wake.

“He doesn’t like you, you know. You’re useful to him, but he doesn’t care like you want him to,” Kylo snapped.

“I can’t imagine he does. I’m a businessman, Ren. I need to ensure my customers come back,” Hux said, exasperated. He lifted the delicate artwork from the desk and turned without looking up at Ren. He could feel Ren’s heavy stare in the back of his head as he retreated into the storeroom. “Do you think he cares for you?” Hux called back to him.

“I’m his apprentice, he hand picked me for my talent. I’m important,” Kylo protested and Hux heard Kylo’s footsteps follow him.

“You’re only important until you’re not. When he finds a new apprentice or a new direction, where will that leave you?” Hux asked distantly as he set the piece down in the office and peered down cataloguing the needs of the piece. The door of his office hit his back and he cried out. Ren didn’t appear to notice as Hux turned to glare at him.

“Snoke recognises my potential.” Kylo said, and his voice cracked.

“Your potential as a shop assistant is certainly lacking. If that’s a part of Snoke’s goals he may need a longer term plan than his longevity,” Hux said and sneered. “Snoke is important to my business aspirations, and both he and his contacts are valuable to my career and my business’ future, but I couldn’t possibly blind myself to believe he is a reliable source of income and support forever.”

“I’m not blind,” Kylo snarled.

“I never said you were,” Hux said as he tried to concentrate on filling out the repair request form.

“Snoke protects me! He’s built his goals around my growth.”

“I’ve never taken Snoke to be the altruistic type.”

“I still have to prove myself to him,” Kylo said. “I do as he commands and my power grows. You’re scared of my power aren’t you,” Kylo’s voice was low. A firm hand grabbed Hux’s arm and turned Hux to face him. Hux found himself trapped between the desk and Ren’s imposing body. He braced himself against the desk with on hand and held his other hand balled tight in a fist.

“Get off me.” Hux demanded. He didn’t push Kylo away; he doubted it would do any good anyway. Kylo was a solid wall of muscle pressing him against the desk.

“You’ll never be important to him.”

“I don’t need to be.”

“I could show you what real power and importance feels like,” Kylo said and Hux felt his shirt pulled tight in Kylo’s grip and the snap of several stitches breaking.

“Fuck off, Ren,” Hux hissed. He hit Kylo’s hand away. “The day I care for your opinion, I’ll ask for it.” Distantly Hux heard the shop bell sound. He cocked his head to one side and raised an expectant eyebrow. “Customers.”

Kylo turned on his heel and left between one breath and the next. Hux remained. His back pressed against the desk and he had a knuckle white grip against the edge of it. He concentrated on breathing slowly as his heart rate settled.

“Next time I’ll fire him,” Hux said to the four walls around him.

\--

They worked in silence through their next three shifts. Hux left a concise list of tasks each day and Kylo, when a customer needed Hux’s assistance, would knock on the workroom door and have returned to the shop floor before Hux had answered.

Hux spent a week waiting for an argument to break out between them as Kylo stormed about like there was a dark cloud above and all around him. When Millicent found her way down to the shop her inistent whines steadily increased as Ren ignored her too.

At the end of Friday’s shift, after Kylo had left, Hux went about his usual routine. He took the bins out and polished the exposed wood of the desk and door frames. When his customers arrived on Saturday morning the shop could look and smell fresh and welcoming.

There was a chill in the air as Hux stepped out into the back alley of the shop. The sun had just ducked beneath the horizon and the businesses all around had no more than a handful of lights still lit between them. There was the baker who did the majority of his cooking overnight, the students in the 24 hour coffee shop hunched over their laptops. Millicent curled around his feet as he avoided the puddles between the back entrance of the shop and the bins which lined the opposite side of the alley. As he looked down to toe Millicent out of the way a light from a nearby streetlamp caught on the shapes in the waste paper bin. Hux paused and carefully pulled out three separate folded pieces of paper. He set the bin down and turned the three pieces in his hands. They looked to be the remnants of origami creations. Hux set the bin down in the light and picked out another few pieces from the waste bin. In all he found a couple of elephants, some familiar childish crane shapes and Hux guessed a crab.

Millicent yowled and scampered back towards the stairs to the flat.

“Dinner time is it?” Hux asked. Hux glanced back at the crumpled paper animals in his hand. They were of no use to him and Ren must have both made and binned them for a reason. Hux returned them to the waste, upended the rest of the trash into the respective recycling and general waste bins and headed back inside.

\--

Hux bristled at the sharp knock on the workspace door. When the door opened seconds afterwards Hux half expected Mabel rather than Ren breaking his silence.

“Hux,” Ren started as Hux set aside his brush, “There’s a guy out here asking for you, I think he’s having a panic attack,” Ren said and when Hux looked up Ren’s face was pale. “You need to do something,” Ren insisted and he looked ready to pull Hux up from his chair any second.

“Remind me to get you first aid trained,” Hux said as he stood from his seat and pushed past Ren. “Mitaka,” Hux sighed as he laid eyes on the teenager.

“I, I,” He was shaking. His grip was loose on the laptop in his arms and with every jagged breath it threatened to slip from his arms.

“No,” Hux said, cutting him off. “Give me the laptop, sit down and breathe.”

“Does he do this a lot?” Ren asked softly.

“Be quiet,” Hux snapped as he felt Kylo’s shadow fall over him. “I’m not going anywhere,” Hux assured Mitaka as he stood and placed the laptop on the counter. He cast a wary glance down and then opened the laptop. The screen blinked to life and a word document filled the screen. Hux’s eyes flicked to the numbers at the base of the page. 16 of 37.

“When you’re ready you can tell me what’s wrong,” He said and then turned to Ren. “Fetch him some water,” Hux suggested.

With Kylo gone Hux clinked through a few more open tabs and windows. The assignment he’d initially seen was due in tomorrow; Hux would’ve predicted Mitaka’s appearance if he’d known.

“You’re not allergic are you?” Kylo asked and Hux glanced up to see Ren returning, one hand holding a mug and the other holding Millicent.

“Uh, no. no,” Mitaka shook his head slightly and tentatively circled his arms around Millicent as she was dumped in his lap. Kylo set the mug of water down on the floor beside him.

“I didn’t bring Millicent down this morning,” Hux muttered.

“She was clawing at the back window over the sink,” Kylo explained. “Would you rather I left her with that alley cat that stalks up and down?” Kylo lowered himself to the floor beside Mitaka as he spoke. Hux rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the laptop.

“You from the university?” Kylo asked. Hux saw Mitaka nod from the corner of his eye. “What’re you studying?”

“Computer analytics and- and data management,” Mitaka said between uneven gasps for breath.

“Mitaka is the top of his class,” Hux said and caught Kylo’s eye over Mitaka’s head.

“I shouldn’t be,” Mitaka muttered and he carded his fingers through Millicent’s fur. “I’m good but I, I can’t-”

“But he has anxiety attacks,” Hux finished for him as Mitaka’s mouth clamped shut and a shudder shook his shoulders and chest.

“Are you seeing anyone about them?” Kylo asked after a few minutes of quiet and once Mitaka’s breathing had settled.

“No. Too expensive,” Mitaka said. “I’ve tried the online self help stuff,” He shrugged and offered Kylo a half hearted smile.

“I’ve told you with your standards of work you’ll be employed with full health cover from day one.”

“Not much help now though is it?” Kylo asked and pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Put that away. You know the rules,” Hux told him half-heartedly.

“I have a friend who can help. Will you talk to him?” Kylo asked ignoring Hux and catching Mitaka’s eye, “Five minutes.”

“I still need to proof my essay,” Mitaka said shakily, “And print it. My roommate spilled coffee on my printer and theirs is out of ink so I need to get some change and use the ones on campus.”

“Campus printers are extortionate. You can use mine,” Hux interjected.

“Yeah, and I’ll proof read while you speak to Steve,” Kylo offered.

“Steve?” Mitaka asked tentatively.

“Yeah, He’s a trained therapist. Nicest guy you’ll ever meet. Like, too nice,” Kylo was already calling and had the phone to his ear as Hux crouched beside Mitaka.

“Are you okay with this?” Hux asked as Kylo explained the situation over the phone.

“Uh yeah, thanks,” Mitaka stammered and nodded shakily.

“Take the call in the back,” Hux said as Kylo handed the phone over. Mitaka stood slowly with Millicent still in his arms and disappeared into the back.

“That was… helpful,” Hux said as he rounded the desk to stand opposite Kylo.

“You got the easy side of the deal. I can’t understand half of this terminology.”

“Then start with the half you do understand,” Hux advised. He picked up the stack of book requests and leafed through them.

“Also helpful,” Kylo sneered and then sighed as he looked back over the essay. “Do you get many of them?”

“Many of what?” Hux asked. He looked up and watched Kylo peruse the essay.

“Mitakas and Mabels,” Kylo explained.

“They don’t all have names beginning with M,” Hux said and glanced towards the storeroom.

“So you attract the weirdos.”

“The loyal ones at least, the ones willing to please,” Hux smirked to himself as he worked. “You keep coming back.”

“I work here, I’m not one of your pets.”

“A crude term,” Hux mused, “I’m a leader not a master.”

“You’re an egotist,” Kylo said and levelled Hux with a pointed stare.

“Yes, though not by every definition.”

“And you’re working towards the definitions that don’t cover you.”

\--

“All I can pick out of this are a few grammar mistakes and a missing bracket on page twenty three,” Kylo said and Hux glanced up to see Mitaka shuffling back towards the counter. In his outstretched hand was Kylo’s phone. “And is your name really Dopheld?” Mitaka blushed and ducked his head with a few muttered words that Hux didn’t catch.

“I’ve highlighted them,” Kylo said as he handed the laptop back.

“Fix the mistakes, print it off, get to campus,” Hux said soothingly.

“Yes, yes.” Mitaka nodded and glanced between the laptop and the pair of them behind the counter, “Steve was… nice.”

“You got his number in case it happens again?” Kylo asked.

“I already wrote it down,” Mitaka said and nodded. “We’re going for coffee,” He admitted.

“Is that wise?” Hux asked.

“When was the last time _you_ went for a date?” Kylo asked sharply.

“That’s none of your business,” Hux snapped.

“Then Mitaka’s is none of yours.”

“Maybe I should cancel,” Mitaka mumbled.

“No,” Hux said and sighed. “If Ren says that this friend of his is acceptable, then I hold your emotional well being in his hands.” Hux turned away when he caught Ren staring at him, frozen in some kind of stupor.

“I think I’m still shaken up,” Mitaka admitted quietly. Hus glanced back at him concerned.

“Me too,” Kylo muttered. Hux looked up and Kylo was watching him with wide eyes. He sighed and left them in favour of the sanctuary of his office.

\--

Hux puttered about in the office and when he heard Mitaka begin setting up his document to print he returned to the shop floor. Ren was nowhere to be seen so he was presumably shelving books or reorganising somewhere. Hux crossed the room to stand at Mitaka’s side. He waited in silence as page after page slid from the machine in front of them. Mitaka’s eyes were glued to the growing stack of printed sheets until the title page slid into place atop the rest.

“When you have time, I’m working on a new article,” Hux said as Mitaka picked up the sheets and levelled them against the desk, “Another set of eyes could be useful.”

“Oh yes! I’ll find time!” Mitaka answered quickly. “It’s the least I could do, Mr, Hux,” Mitaka added as he slid he project into a protective file and held the whole thing close to his chest.

“I appreciate it,” Hux said, “Do you have all you need?” He motioned to the essay neatly secreted into the folder in Mitaka’s hands.

“Y-Yes,” Mitaka stuttered, “Millicent ran away when I started up the printer. Sorry.”

“She always comes back,” Hux shrugged, “Considering I never wanted the animal, she’s remarkably loyal.”

“I should get to campus,” Mitaka mumbled as he ducked his head down and shoved his laptop into his bag. “Can you tell Kylo thank you?”

“He’s probably listening.”

“Oh, Thank you Kylo,” Mitaka called out and his eyes darted across the bookshelves. He turned back to Hux as he opened the door, “I can come by next week.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Hux said and nodded a goodbye.

“Would you be willing to switch you shifts around next week?” Hux asked the empty shop after five minutes of silence waiting for Kylo to emerge. “I’m expecting an influx of work.”

“When do you need me in?” Kylo asked as he stepped out from behind a set of shelves as if he had always been just out of view. There was a list in one hand so perhaps he had been shelving.

“As many hours as you’re prepared to work over Tuesday ‘til Saturday.”

“All of them,” Kylo said and Hux glanced up from his work, “I can work all of them.”

“Snoke won’t need you?” Hux asked and Kylo shook his head.

“He’s out of town for a few weeks. As long as I keep up with my studies he won’t be concerned,” He answered with a shrug.

“I know you won’t let me know if you need to start late or leave early, but I’ll appreciate any extra time you can be here,” Hux said shortly and turned on his heel to return to his workspace.

“You could give me a full time position,” Kylo prompted and Hux heard the door behind him take a few seconds longer to close. Kylo had followed him to the back of the shop. Only this morning they hadn’t been talking at all.

“I don’t need you full time,” Hux sighed as he sat and reassessed the task at hand. The glue still needed to dry so he carefully lifted the whole project and set it to one side. As he turned Kylo hovered just behind his shoulder. Hux didn’t look up.

“You just like me at your beck and call,” Kylo teased.

“What I’d like, and what I need, are very different things,” Hux answered.

“What do you want Hux?” Kylo asked as he reached around Hux towards one of the books set aside for an upcoming order. The added tension Mitaka had brought into the shop had broken their stalemate and Hux was grateful in a way he couldn’t fully articulate.

“A successful business, a successful and respected career and,-” Hux smacked Kylo’s hand away from the still drying glue, “Staff who don’t touch the repairs.”

“Why do you favour restoration over conservation?” Kylo asked as his eyes flicked up from the work to Hux. Boxes crowded them in and Hux was certain that Kylo was just as aware of their proximity.

“My customers prefer their books to be ancient, priceless and look in mint condition,” Hux explained dismissively as he attempted to move past Kylo.“If the university wants a book preserved I can do that, but that’s usually only fixing binding, removing tape, vacuuming out the bugs and creating a few display boxes if they’re doing a exhibit.”

“You’re involved in exhibitions?” Kylo asked as he followed Hux from the storeroom to his office.

“Not often. The display boxes and stands are the extent of my involvement,” Hux admitted. He jotted down a note of the work and time so that he would not forget when he would be able to continue the repairs.

“Do you ever advise of subject or placement?” Kylo asked from the doorway

“Once. The incompetents among the professors decided to place my loaned texts along a floor to ceiling window to ease viewing. I’m sure they passed along some poor reviews of my assistance,” Hux said, “I threatened to sue them for the sun damage they caused,”

“Any idiot should have more respect for the work than that.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Hux said and nodded in Kylo’s direction.

“I have some experience with exhibitions myself,” Kylo said.

“Really,” Hux asked absently as he flicked through his diary for any upcoming deadlines, “What area?”

“Art,” Kylo said as he stepped forwards and pulled at an elastic band from Hux’s stationary pot, “Sculpture.”

“Anywhere I might have been?” Hux asked.

“Well since I don’t think you leave your shop, probably not,” Kylo said and shrugged.

“So those contraptions you keep lacing up around my shop aren’t part of anything important?” Hux pressed.

“It’s hard to keep things compact when you’re working out weights and measures,” Kylo explained.

“Then get a larger notebook,” Hux advised as he straightened and looked straight across at Kylo. “I couldn’t understand half of what was scribbled on the pages but nothing looked to be labelled a death ray.”

“Closest thing to a death ray is that printer,” Kylo snorted with a slight nod back to the shop.

“Have you been maintaining it?” Hux asked with a slight amusement in his voice.

“What is there to maintain?” Kylo asked defensively. “It spits orders out like it’s trying to slice my hand off at the elbow for daring to stand behind the counter.”

“I’m sure you could design a contraption to maintain your dexterity.” Hux smirked as he circled the desk, diary in hand.

“Maniacal Mechanics: Bionic arms and death rays,” Kylo said as he snapped the band sharply against the exposed skin of Hux’s arm as he passed. “You should invest before the share price rockets.” Hux drew back sharply and glared up at Kylo who looked amused.

“I’ll invest in a new shop assistant instead,” Hux sniped, “Save myself a fortune.”

\--

On one of Kylo’s days off an older woman came in requesting a repair for a family bible. The woman held her chin high and her posture gave her the air of an authority figure. He greeted her with the regular pleasantries and received only a small quirk of her lips to denote a smile in return.

“I’m told you can repair this for me,” She said as she lifted a heavy canvas bag and set it on the counter. Hux raised an eyebrow as she slid a large tome from the bag and rested a hand tentatively on it’s cover. She sighed and lifted her hand as she pushed it towards Hux.

“It’s my family bible,” Leia said. Hux surveyed the book set upon the desk in front of him. It was at least three inches thick and was wrapped in a tattered cloth. The binding had frayed and most of the pages were only held on by threads that looked close to breaking. Stains littered the cover and the gold embossing had flaked and crumbled away from the cover. She said family bible but at a glance Hux didn’t think it referenced Christianity.

“Are you able or aren’t you?” She asked.

“Quite able Madam,” Hux said. “We have several options for repairs. I have the standard repair that is durable, we have a full restoration package that would include repair of all pages and protective treatment of the book. There are standard treatments or organic and all natural sustainable options,” Hux explained. “I can give you the advantages of each if you please.”

“I intend for this book to be in my family for many generations to come,” The woman said and she laid a hand over the text. “I would like a full restoration and protective treatments. My son’s name also needs to be added to the inside page,” She advised, “And all natural products please.”

“Very well,” Hux said as he made his own shorthand notes. “Are there any particular areas of the text that need particular attention?”

“This book has been through a lot of desperate times Mr-,”

“Hux.”

“Mr. Hux. There are several pages towards the end that have been burnt badly and a handful of images on silk which are beginning to fray. I trust these won’t pose difficulty?”

“Not at all Miss.”

“Organa, MRS,” She said curtly.

“This is a substantial work that will take time. I can provide a mid-way update if you like?” Hux suggested as he wrapped the book in a thin muslin cloth and set it to one side, “If I can just have a few details from you.”

Organa left with a pleasant farewell and Hux relocated the book to his workstation. This project would take a long time to simply assess the damage. He slipped the muslin covered book into a plastic pouch and lay it on the shelf in his office next to the door, along with a copy of the repair request.

\--

Hux was ten minutes from closing up for the night. Rain and thunder had plagued passers by on the street for most of the day and the day had dragged. Millicent had kept herself to the apartment up above but he had heard her mewing intermittently.

“Hi Mr. Hux!” Hux looked up as Mabel launched herself through the door. She dropped the hood of her garish orange coat to her shoulders and grinned. “Has my book arrived yet?”

“One of them has,” Hux said as he pulled the copy from beneath the desk. “I wasn’t expecting you in until tomorrow?”

“Oh, I had a study session for a group presentation. Do you know anything about inverted animal imagery?”

“None at all.” Hux rubbed his face tiredly., “You may want to ask Ren about that. He tells me he knows a little of art and exhibitions.”

“Oh, I thought he studied science?” Mabel said and Hux hummed in agreement. “I saw him out in the alleyway when I went past. Does he smoke? You shouldn’t have an assistant who smokes Mr. Hux; it’ll make the books smell.”

“It must have been someone else. Ren doesn’t work today,” Hux said as he handed over her book. “He’ll be back in tomorrow I expect.”

“I’m sure it was him. Does he normally lurk in alleyways, because that wouldn’t be a very good impression to give people either,” Mabel insisted.

“It wouldn’t have been Ren. He may not be able to iron his shirt on a regular basis but I don’t think he’d be out in this weather do you?”

“I should get home. My roommate said she’d cook dinner but last time she did It was fried squid rings and couscous, and I don’t know if that constitutes a meal. Would you eat that Mr. Hux?”

“Not on it’s own I don’t think.”

“I don’t think so either but I already agreed and think I need to study tomorrow so I can’t be ill. But my lecture is cancelled so I could study from bed, but I don’t know whether to book one of the study rooms at the library of not,” Mabel mused, her eyes darting around the room as she spoke.

“You’re usually far more productive in a less distracting environment,” Hux pointed out as he began to shut down the register and computer. “If you come back after you’ve studied all morning your book may have arrived, and then you can enjoy yourself for the rest of the day.”

“I like that plan, Mr. Hux,” Mabel beamed. She nodded her head excessively in agreement. “Could I spend the rest of the day here when I’m done?”

“I’ll likely be working in my office on repairs all day, but you’re welcome to keep Kylo company,” Hux said as he circled the desk and began to pull down the shutters over the window displays.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Mabel admitted and looked up at Hux sheepishly.

“I don’t think you’ve given him the impression that you like him very much either,” Hux said.

“He’s a good assistant for you though, right? You like him,” Mabel said as she clipped her backpack closed and turned to peruse the books closest to the end of the shelves.

“He’s -” Hux started and couldn’t find the words he wanted to use. Mabel didn’t seem to notice. She skirted around the shelves as Hux proceeded to close up the shop. He didn’t bother to finish the sentence in her absence.

Another fifteen minutes later Mabel waved goodbye and the front door of the shop was locked up securely.

\--

\--

Hux wove his way through the cluttered storeroom, gathering half a dozen unfinished projects in his hands and layered several plastic bags over them to limit any rain splatter. He backed into the storeroom door to push it open but it opened only a few inches before it hit something. Hux heard a grunt and a muttered “Sorry.”

“Get out of my way,” Hux said as the door was finally allowed to open fully. “I won’t have people sleeping rough in my doorway,” Hux readjusted the grip on his things and glanced over the man scrambling to his feet.

“Ren?” Hux frowned at the pathetic drenched looking man in front of him. His face was drawn and he was huddled under his usual coat and scarf. “What are you doing here?”

“I got locked out of my flat, Snoke won’t be back until tomorrow,” Kylo explained and sniffed loudly.

“Can’t you call a locksmith?” Hux asked.

“Can’t pay for it. I can only get my money from Snoke,” Kylo said and half shrugged.

“Then can I also assume you have nowhere else to sleep tonight?” Hux asked.

“I uh, wanted to….” Ren muttered and then turned sharply away from Hux as he sneezed forcefully. “Uh, you have room right?”

“I do,” Hux sighed, “and you expect me to put you up.” Ren ducked his head and his eyes glued to his shoes. He looked a mess and Hux wondered just how long he’d been sitting out in the chilling rain. He sighed again and pushed the stack of books he was holding into Ren’s arms.

“Come on then,” He nodded as he led the way up to his apartment. “No sneezing near the books. You’ll get your germs all over them,” Hux groused as he fished his keys from his back pocket.

Hux took the books from Ren as soon as they were inside and urged him to remove his sodden shoes at the door. Hux set his work down in his small workspace in his living room and turned to see Ren hovering in the doorway.

“Sit down for goodness sake.”

“I thought you’d want to put newspaper or a towel down first,” Kylo said with a pitiful smile.

“You’ll be fine on the sofa,” Hux said as he circled past him to the bedroom and the airing cupboard. He pulled out one of the large towels from the back. It was a little threadbare along one edge but it would do. He re-entered the room to see Ren hovering in a different corner, still not having sat down.

“Millie is asleep,” Kylo said dumbly.

“She’ll wake up when I sort her dinner. Take a shower, dry off,” Hus insisted, “I don’t think any of my clothes will fit you but I can stick them in the dryer. You’ll just have to suffer with a towel and a blanket until they’re dry. Kylo nodded and Hux threw the towel over to him. “Bathroom is the middle door on the right. Leave your clothes outside and take as long as you need.”

“Thanks Hux.”

“Don’t think I won’t make you pay for this,” Hux said lightheartedly. Kylo smiled and huffed a laugh. Hux ducked into the kitchen and within a couple of minutes the shower was running and Millicent had appeared at his feet in the kitchen.

“We’ve got a house guest this evening. You need to behave yourself,” Hux explained to her as he emptied a pouch of food into her bowl and set it down as he replaced her water. “I’m getting far too soft, don’t you think?”

He watched Millicent for a few moments more and then went to collect Ren’s clothes. The sodden pile of clothes had left a puddle on the laminate floor. He would have liked Ren to think about wringing out his clothes before he’d deposited them but he resigned himself to the fact that he hadn’t specified the request and Ren was possibly sickening for something.

The clothes were bundled into the dryer on a high setting and Hux went about making dinner for his guest from an amalgamation of the limited ingredients in his kitchen. A sandwich seemed the best of a few bad options.

Ren’s clothes had been in the dryer for twenty minutes when Ren emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and wearing Hux’s only hoodie and sweatpants. Both were stretched tight across his chest and hips.

“Figured you wouldn't mind,” Kylo said as he wrapped the blanket from the back of the sofa over his shoulders.

“I have work to do,” Hux advised, ignoring Ren’s statement. “Your clothes will be dry in forty minutes I should think.”

“I think I’m just going to sleep.”

“Very well. I’ll leave Millicent with you, she appreciates the company,” Hux murmured and gestured to the food and water on the corner table, “The sandwich is yours.”

Hux worked on the desk in his bedroom until late and when his stomach began to protest and his concern had begun to grow for Kylo, spurred on by his growing fatigue. He unplugged his laptop and carried it with him to the kitchen. The dryer was empty and the sandwich was gone. Hux was even surprised to see the glass and plate washed up and set on the draining board. Hux set his laptop on the armchair in the living room and went to wash it again. Kylo had evidently been through his bookcase and reorganised it. Hux frowned, but left it as it was and circled the room to pull the curtains and blind shut at each of the windows.

His attention was drawn to a handful of scattered papers on the coffee table. Sketches that were too dark to make out in the low light. Hux stepped forwards and was about to reach for them when Ren groaned and shifted. He looked up at Hux through squinted eyes.

“Thanks, for uh. Letting me stay,” He said, his voice barely broke the silence of the flat.

“You’re welcome,” Hux said. His voice equally quiet.

“I should probably go,” Kylo said and began to push himself up from the sofa. Hux stepped forwards quickly and pushed back with a hand on his shoulder

“Don’t be ridiculous, do you remember why you ended up here?”

“Uh, right. Yeah,” Kylo said though Hux knew his excuse was transparent. Kylo didn’t comment as Hux only reluctantly pulled away. He lifted his laptop from the armchair and dropped into the seat as he set the laptop on the corner table between them.

“It’s late, we should get some more sleep,” Hux said, though now he was seated he was loathe to move. Kylo watched him for a long moment and cocked his head to one side. There was more colour in his cheeks and Hux hoped it wasn’t a temperature from an infection. He hadn’t the time to spare if he caught whatever Ren might have exposed himself to.

“Well, I’m comfortable,” Kylo said and smiled faintly.

“You’ll have Millicent’s claws in you as soon as I go to bed,” Hux said and pointed towards the sofa, “That’s her bed.”

“I guess I’ll have to fight her for it,” Kylo said and half shrugged and half smiled.

“You’ll lose,” Hux told him but he returned Kylo’s smile before shutting his eyes and tipping his head back against the chair.

“Hux?” Kylo rumbled and Hux slowly opened his eyes. Kylo had his laptop open on top of his knees though for the moment his eyes were back on Hux.

”You’re still working on that article?” Kylo asked.

“Yes,” Hux said and cringed as Kylo returned his attention to the screen and began clicking and typing without reservation. “It’s not finished how i’d like,” Hux yawned. He knew he should take the laptop from Kylo but he also knew that he could easily retrieve a last saved copy if Kylo made any drastic changes.

“If I don’t understand anything, I’ll ask,” Kylo murmured. Hux watched him for a moment and then his space was encroached upon by Millicent. She leapt from the back of the chair to his lap and noisily made herself known. Hux scolded her quietly whilst running his fingers through the fur of her chin. She purred and settled herself in his lap. He glanced up to see Ren watching him with a smile on his face, but only for a moment before he returned his attention to the essay.

“I’m giving a lecture on the subject in a few weeks,” Hux said as he absentmindedly fussed Millicent and earned a recurrent purr for his effort, “There’s a dinner scheduled for after. Phasma has declined but I’ve been allocated a guest and their dinner within my payment.”

“Are you inviting me or gloating about it?” Kylo asked without looking up.

“Your company would be bearable compared to that of some who consider themselves my peers,” Hux said. He admission forced him to keep his eyes on Millicent rather than Kylo.

“Your language is very telling,” Kylo snorted and Hux glanced up at him. Still Kylo kept his eyes on the essay. “You never talk about people as your equals.”

“I have no equal,” Hux said flippantly.

“I meant in your writing too. You treat people like they’re clay to be moulded,” Kylo muttered and scowled at the laptop.

“People are a product of their experiences. If you allow them to experience certain things in a certain way they end up with a certain viewpoint. If that means you can align them to a certain position in society, and with a certain world view,” Hux explained, “Is that not clear in my introduction?”

“You can’t possibly control how someone experiences the world,” Kylo protested and looked up to fix Hux with a pointed look.

“And why not? Cults do it frequently, and the way any child is brought up is a product of their first lived experiences,” Hux said and waved his hand in the air as he explained.

“Yours must have been damaging enough,” Kylo scoffed.

“My own upbringing is irrelevant in this context,” Hux said sharply.

“How defensive.” Kylo mused, “And telling.” He smirked and Hux felt his familiar irritation for the man return.

“You seem reasonably damaged Ren. Perhaps I should make a case study of you,” Hux snapped. Ren’s face dropped.

“I-,” He stuttered out. Kylo bit his bottom lip and trained his eyes to the floor on the opposite side of the room.

“Don’t look so scared Ren. It would be useless for me to study you. Completely invalid and unreliable,” Hux soothed, doing the best he could do to quash Ren’s fears of so-called exposure.

“The research you’d do or me?” Kylo asked. Hux’s thought train stalled. A thousand answers and reassurances came to the tip of his tongue and yet each one fell flat or took their acquaintanceship in a wildly inappropriate direction. He sighed and shook his head.

“I apologise for being unprofessional Ren,” Hux said and ran a hand over his face. “I think I’m too tired for this conversation.”

“No, I took it personally. Forget it.”

“The guest room is made up if you’d prefer it to the couch. Some of my research materials are spread out in there, but as long as you avoid the desk you should be fine,” Hux said.

“Right yeah. That’d be nice,” Kylo said and nodded.

“Follow me then,” Hux said as he pushed himself up and led the way to the guest bedroom. Hux headed to bed too after locking the front door and setting his alarms. He didn’t sleep though. His tired mind tripped over his relationship with Kylo. That he might appreciate waking up to find Kylo making breakfast, fussing Millicent, or coming out of the shower. He finally drifted to sleep wondering if he could ask Ren for more critique on his research paper.

\--

Hux was washed, dressed and halfway down the stairs to open up the shop when he remembered that Ren had stayed the night with him. He’d have to leave him in bed, the shop was always opened promptly and he wasn’t going to be delayed because Ren couldn’t rise at a reasonable hour.

He was surprised to see the light left on in his workroom through the crack of the door. He was usually careful to turn it off when he locked up and he was sure he kept to his usual routine to close down the previous evening. He opened the door and saw Ren hunched over the desk.

“What are you doing?!” Hux yelled. He grabbed the back of Ren’s shirt and yanked him backwards and out of the chair. Hux moved between Ren and the work as Ren held up his hands in surrender.

“Good morning to you too.”

“How dare you touch my work! Do you have any idea how fragile and costly these books are?”

“I was practicing on the least valuable of them,” Kylo said.

“Practicing!”

“I have to practice on something before I help you with the piece Snoke wants us to restore.” Ren said, waving a hand past Hux towards the book he’d been vandalising, “That old bible will be sat in Organa’s front hall and never looked at. It’s not valuable. It won’t be on show to collectors like Snoke’s will. Any mistakes hardly matter.”

“Irregardless of how they’ll be used, you should never have touched anything in my office. There are paying customers relying on the quality of my work. Your mistakes could cost me my business, my reputation!”

“I didn’t make any mistakes! You might have actually looked at what I was doing before you yelled at me.”

“Get out.” Hux snapped and Kylo took a hasty step backwards as Hux herded him out of the workroom and shut the door behind him. “I suggest you take a walk.”

“Long walk, short pier, sort of thing?” Kylo asked.

“Couldn’t do any harm.” Hux muttered. As he opened up the front blinds of the shop he hear the back door slam shut.

Eventually, after a mug of tea and a long quiet first hour of business, Hux went back to the workroom. He hesitantly crossed to the workbench and surveyed the piece Ren had been working on. A image from the bible, a crowd scene full of bright colours, and substantial damage to the page. The request receipt had been placed to one side so Hux could only hope that Ren had noted the specific preferences for they type of restoration.

Ren’s work wasn’t complete but neither was it poorly done. The edge of the page had been bound and reinforced where the fabric had previously frayed. Hux’s inks and dry brushes lay on the bench beside the book but they hadn’t been used. Kylo had started to remove the old varnish that had been used in a probable attempt to preserve the piece long after the book had been produced. Old books like these were full of makeshift fixes and half of Hux’s job was removing them before he could restore the works. Kylo had cleaned the uppermost third of the image and he’d started to tidy the gold border by removing the damaged etching.

Hux frowned. It had been carefully completed, and though he hadn’t seen Kylo’s process, he couldn’t think of anything he’d have done differently with regards to this particular page.

He took in the page and the work done so far and then began putting away the inks and tools in their rightful places. It was doubtful that Kylo would be back in to work today, so he wouldn’t have time to work on any of his projects until that evening, and accidents were more prone to happen when things were left out of place.

When everything was put away he turned off the light and returned to the shop floor.

Hux froze when he saw Kylo serving a customer and froze not a step from the storeroom door.

“Here’s twenty, keep the change.” The woman said and she pulled a note from her purse.

“Would you like me to wrap it for you?” Ren asked as he set the money in the till and kept out of range of the mechanism as it snapped the drawer closed again.

“Yes, I suppose. I’ve ended up with so much shopping today, I only came out for a few essentials and a wander around the park.” She said. Ren didn’t respond.

“Have they started clearing the south west corner of the park yet? There’s going to be a new display following the art show,” Kylo said.

“Oh I hadn’t heard, do we know what it’ll be yet?” She asked as she fumbled to push her purse into her bag.

“Still unrevealed til the exhibition opening, I expect.” Kylo kept his eyes on the book as he wrapped it in brown paper. His sniffed loudly and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. Hux cringed.

“Probably one of these minimalist modern art things. Glorified bird perches really.” She said as she glanced around the displays.

Hux caught Kylo’s look of disdain and stepped further into view before he could reply. His purposeful movement in her direction caught the attention of the customer.

“Are you his manager?” She asked.

“I am Madam. Can I help at all?” Hux asked and shot Kylo. Kylo barely held his gaze for a moment before looking back down at the purchase he was wrapping. From this distance his eyes looked bloodshot and his face more drawn.

“You should send him home, he’s clearly ill.”

“I honestly thought I had.” Hux said.

“I’m fine. I’m supposed to be here.” Kylo said, the statement more to himself as the customer barely spared him a glance.

“Anyway, I should be going. Thanks again.” She grabbed the wrapped package from the counter and turned for the door.

“You’re welcome,” Hux said. He glanced behind him and when he clocked that the other customers were suitably out of earshot. “First, you’re going to put the bell back on that door.”

“I don’t know where it’s gone,” Kylo said. He glanced up over Hux’s shoulder, refusing to meet his eye. Hux didn’t believe him but he hadn’t the evidence to contradict him either.

“Then you can buy another one. And secondly she’s right, you look awful.”

“Thanks.” Kylo muttered. He picked at the edge of the desk with his nails.

“And you should be in bed, not making yourself worse by being here.”

“You mean by breathing germs on all your precious books.” Kylo glanced up for just a moment and then ducked his head again.

“In part.”

“Snokes’ still not back. Either I stay here and work or I go and find a park bench.”

“Go back upstairs. To bed.”

“What?” He looked up again and his irritating picking at the desk stilled.

“If you can’t go home then go upstairs. Just don’t touch any of my work.” Hux said. He grabbed two misplaced and discarded books from the edge of the counter and moved back into the shop to put them away.

“Do you remember this morning?” Ren asked. He was frowning as he rounded the corner of the shelves after Hux.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t want me here.”

“And yet here you are, what’s your point?” Hux snapped but he refused to look up. His offer had already caused second and third thoughts to run through his mind. He felt certain that embarrassment would flood his cheeks with colour if he were to look up.

“You threw me out.” Kylo said as he following Hux back to the front desk.

“Because you touched my work. Don’t touch my work.” Hux said and then turned from him to beckon to the woman lingering just behind him, “Sorry Madam, right here thank you. I’m afraid my assistant is rather addled this morning.” Hux shot Ren a sharp look.

Ren stood sullenly at the corner of the counter as Hux dealt with the customer.She was quiet and seemed acutely aware of the reaper standing at her side.

Behind her the remaining customer left just before she did and the shop fell silent as Hux closed the drawer of the till. Hux looked up and took in the man in front of him. A redness around his nose and eyes was just the start of whatever illness Ren had brought upon himself.

“You’d best watch the shop while I get lunch at the very least,” Hux said. He retreated into the back room to collect his wallet and coat and when he returned Ren was still standing by the counter, picking at the surface with his nails.

“Try not to touch anything that can’t be disinfected easily.”

“Why are you like this?” Ren yelled after him. Hux turned to look at him and the sight of Kylo smiling at him caught him by surprise. “It can’t be because you care.” Hux scoffed and pulled his coat tighter around him as he turned to leave

“You’d be surprised,” He muttered as the door swung shut behind him.

\--

“I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“The pharmacist was dubious of purchases I wanted to make. I had to go to a couple of other stores,” Hux said as he cross the the shop floor and shoved the carrier bag into Ren’s chest. “Go upstairs. Go back to bed. Don’t pay Millicent any mind.”

“No wonder the pharmacist was suspicious, there are enough meds here to drop a horse.”

“If you don’t want them, give them back.” Hux said and stepped towards Kylo to take the bag from him.

“No.” Kylo yanked the bag out of reach.

“Are you going to get out of my shop?” Hux asked.

“And into your bed?”

“The spare bed. The one you used last night.”

“I might be too sick to tell the difference.”

“Then you might as well take everything in that bag and prove the pharmacist’s suspicions right. I’m not playing games with you, Ren.” Hux said. He levelled him with a look that Ren met for a long moment before he rolled his eyes and turned towards the back of the store.

\--

Hux pictured Ren’s movement through the flat above. Despite the creaks from the floorboards he couldn’t work out if Ren had made good on his threat and ended up in his bed.

It barely let up raining all day and business was been fairly slow because of it. When he closed up the shop that evening it had been hours since he’d heard any movement from the flat. Not even the occasional thump as Millicent leapt from one surface to another. Hux pulled his jacket up around his neck and dashed out and up the stairs to the flat. Even once he was inside the flat was silent. Millicent was usually eagerly awaiting his return if only because his first chore would be to deliver her evening meal. He hung up his jacket on the hook and went in search of answers. He carefully pushed open the guest room door. The curtains were shut and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust when he realised he too was being watched. Millicent’s beady eyes watched him from on top of the covers.

Hux sighed and turned back towards his own room. He stopped just outside the door and considered whether he wanted to face the fact that Ren would be in his bed, sickening and unwashed for over a day.

He steeled himself and reached for the handle. He needed to change out of his workwear anyway. He opened the door and was surprised that the curtains were still open as he’d left them. The bed was made and the whole room looked untouched. He glanced back into the hallway and saw the bathroom door was open. The idea of Ren leaving in the day hadn’t occurred to him.

He pulled his shirt up over his head and pulled a shirt from the drawer. He pulled at his trousers when he heard the front door shut hard. He yanked his trousers back up and rounded out of the room to see Ren with two large shopping bags in his arms.

Ahead of him Millicent shot from the spare bedroom and down the hallway towards him, immediately pawing at Ren’s legs as he tried to step past her. Ren looked up and grinned at Hux.

“I had to go shopping. You have literally nothing in.”

“I thought you had no money. Or else you’d have hired a locksmith and gone home.”

“Snoke got back today and he wanted to see me, and how my work was developing.”

“And you came back because?”

“I was going to make you dinner, to say thanks.”

“You’re sick and you want to spread your germs to me by making me dinner?”

“”Eat it or don’t,” Ren shrugged, “You want me to feed Millie too?”

“ _Millicent_ ’s food in is the top right cupboard, next to the fridge.”

“Got it.” Kylo nodded and headed into the lounge towards the kitchen, “You know I don’t know why I’m willingly feeding her. She tried to suffocate me at least four times!” Kylo called from the other room. Hux sighed and followed him through.

“The fact that she didn’t succeed shows she wasn’t really trying,” Hux said. It annoyed him that Millicent had seemed to switch allegiances so easily.

“A family trait is that?” Kylo asked and shot a grin back at Hux. “Oh, your fly is down.” Hux scrambled to pulled at the zip.

“What had you intended to poison me with?”

“Just stir fry, you’ll eat that right?”

“I suppose.” Hux surveyed the ingredients Kylo had laid out across the counter form his shopping bags.

“And I was actually trying to get in you pants,” Kylo said. Hux shot a look up at him and Kylo stared down at the onion he began chopping. “For a moment there I thought it would be easy.”

“I’m going downstairs to get some work done. Thank you for feeding Millicent. I trust you’ll also clean up when you’re done.”

“Wait Hux, come on! I was joking,” Kylo protested. Hux turned on the spot and folded his arms across his chest.

“Mostly.” Kylo admitted and shrugged one shoulder.

“I was not. I am your employer, and out of hours you are a guest here at most,” Hux snapped.

“I work part-time Hux, and for the wages you give me, it’s practically voluntary.”

“So what do you want?”

“Make dinner with me.” Kylo stepped back to turn back towards the kitchen and nodded for Hux to join him.

“You want me to have a knife in my hand the next time you make an inciting comment?”

“I’m full of insightful comments and wisdom.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Hux said. Kylo snorted. Kylo picked up the knife he’d been using and held it out, handle-first to Hux.

“Don’t worry. I know everything you do is under protest.”

\--

Somehow Hux also ended up washing up when they’d both finished eating. He took his time washing and drying each utensil, all the time expecting Kylo to say he had to leave. Once it was all put away he wiped the counters clean twice, and the the side of the refrigerator the cupboard doors, and only just reasoned with himself that it would be excessive to clean the hob too. He glanced up to the clock to see it had just gone nine. He could have quite easily gone to bed if he didn’t have a guest expecting his company in the next room.

He filled a glass of water for them each and as he stepped out from the kitchen he saw Kylo fast asleep, his head tipped back over the back of the sofa. Millicent was curled up at his side, Ren’s hand spanning her entire length.

Hux set the glass of water down on the table in front of him and watched him for a moment in case he was merely relaxing. When after a minute or so the only movement was his slow breathing Hux felt himself become more at ease. He stood over Ren and watched him a little longer.

Kylo opened his eyes suddenly and Hux once again felt thoroughly exposed and he stared back. After what felt like an age the corner of Kylo’s lips pulled up into a sleep-addled smile.

“I knew you liked looking at me,” Kylo said.

“And if I were only wondering how many flies you could catch in a single snore?” Hux asked.

“Wouldn’t have taken you so long. You’d never deign to allow flies in your apartment.” Kylo stretched his arms out above his head and Hux averted his eyes to save himself another crude observation from Ren. “wha’ time’s it?” Ren said through a yawn.

“Nine-ish. I was going to finish some of my work downstairs. Do you need to be leaving?”

“No.”

“Then you’ll be entertaining Millicent. She needs tiring out before I go to sleep,” Hux said quick and strode past Ren towards the door. Ren, somehow, was quicker. He twisted and jumped over the back of the sofa and stepped directly into Hux’s path.

“Or she could come down into the shop while we both work,” Kylo suggested.

“And what exactly would you be working on?”

“The art restorations. I can carry on working on Organa’s request,” Kylo said.

“You know I don’t remember your saying anything about a degree in art history.”

“Would you throw me out if I say I learnt it all off Youtube?”

“I should have thrown you out hours ago,” Hux said. He bent down to pick Millicent up. She huffed as if it were a great imposition but soon settled herself. “You must have taken my spare key earlier. Can you lock the door behind us?” Hux asked. He side-stepped Ren but could feel him only a step behind him as he stepped outside into the chill air. The rain had cleared for a brief reprieve but the smell hung in the air.

Hux pulled the shop keys out of his back pocket and let them in through the storeroom door. He set Millicent down in her box just outside the office door and glanced back to Kylo who stood awkwardly by the door.

“Tell me what you know while I set up,” Hux ordered.

“You saw my work from before. What do you think I know?”

“If you don’t tell me, you won’t work with me on anything.” Hux said as he began setting out his brushes.

Kylo sighed but obliged. Hux listened carefully but never looked up as Kylo spoke. He set out his chemicals along the shelf at the back of the desk and reached for the order that needed completing most quickly.

“So do I know enough to step inside the inner sanctum Lord Master?” Kylo asked incredulously as he lingered by the door.

“Will the desk space be enough to share if we are working on separate projects?” Hux asked, ignoring the comment. He glanced around and found another project which could be moved off a low table. If the cramped space will impact on-”

“It’s fine.” Kylo said. “Want me to stick with Organa’s doorstop or..” He asked, glancing to the two shelves of projects and orders. Hux could rule out the personal projects that were stacked on the uppermost shelf, that left fourteen restorations that would be due in the next month. He’d have to be working far more all-nighters if he were to catch up.

“I’m tired, and you are still unwell. I would rather you review the work that needs to be undertaken on some of the requests I have yet to get to. There are three on the right that came in over the last week,” Hux nodded towards them and Kylo followed his gaze.

“I haven’t had time to…” He trailed off.

“I can do that, I’ve seen your notes.” Kylo nodded, “Want me to do basic clean up as I go?

“The pen hoover is in the drawer.” Hux gesture the the cupboard to Ren’s side. “I can give you a brush to ease out any particularly stubborn flakes of adhesive,” He turned to reach for an appropriate brush and when he turned back Kylo was only inches from him before he lowered himself to the stool and set down one of the texts on the table in from on him. He looked up over his shoulder as he took the brush from Hux and then seemed to focus entirely on the work in front of him. Hux retrieved another piece of work and after some careful maneuvering he was able to sit down and begin.

He felt intimately aware of the narrow gap between them, the room was not designed for two people to work side by side. He tried a few times to cast surreptitious glances over to Ren to keep track of his progress and Ren caught him every time. Each man averted their eyes and returned their gaze to their own work.

Hux squinted at a patch of faded text which he suspected had suffered water damage. To restore it he had to work out what it had said and though his latin was good, he struggled to make out whether the twist of the author’s hand had meant that they’d written a D, an S, or something else entirely. He huffed and reached for a scrap of tracing paper and a pencil from the holder. He carefully traced each darkened line until the word was complete before he held it against the desk. Still, he couldn’t discern the characters.

“Bloody illiterates,” He muttered. Kylo looked across at him and he waved a hand at the page.

“If you can’t read it, is anyone else going to be able to?” Kylo asked.

“One day, if this is discovered to be a truly valuable text, I could have changed the historical context entirely by a failed restoration. Can you pass me my glasses, they’re in a case in the drawer to your left.”

“Didn’t know you used glasses.” Kylo said as he passed the case to him.

“Magnifiers, for the detail that I seem to be missing,” Hux said, “I may need to get the light box to properly identify the word.” He pressed the page flat and leant in to inspect the writing.

He studied the page for half a minute before he removed the glasses and glanced in Kylo’s direction with frustration. He scowled further when he saw Kylo biting his bottom lip; No doubt to keep from making a comment on his competence.

“If you even think about making a comment on my sight, don't.” Hux said.

“Wasn’t going to,” Kylo said quick and shook his head as if to emphasise the point.

“What do you think it says?” Hux said and waved a hand at the page in frustration.

“I don’t know latin.”

“I don’t need you to. Here,” Hux reached for another scrap of paper. “Copy it. What do you see?”

He pushed the pencil into Ren’s hand and turned the book towards him. Ren shuffled both the book and the scrap of paper into comfortable reach and then still leant over into Hux’s space, one hand braced on the back of Hux’s chair as he examined the page.

With his eyes glued to the page he wrote across the scrap of paper without looking at the lines he was penning.

“Is that a dash or an ellipsis?”

“There are at least two separate markings to the page.” Hux said as he leant back in the chair only to feel Ren’s hand where it was resting on the back.

“Yeah, the separate indentations; I saw that. So was something penned on a sheet over this?” Kylo asked and ran his hand over the whole page, “And like, leaked through and changed it? Or was this still damp and it’s more smudged?”

“So either I have to translate the whole page, or restore a page of nonsense,” Hux said with a huff. “I can’t say I’m happy with either option.”

“It’s getting late. Maybe come back to it in the morning?” Kylo suggested.

“I suppose I’ll have to,” Hux said. He glanced up at the clock to see it claiming the time was half past midnight.

“How are you planning to get home?” Hux asked as he returned all of his tools to their rightful places and Kylo did the same. It took them barely any time at all, passing brushes and papers between each other in the small space until it was as tidy as when they’d began.

“I’ll walk. It won’t take me too long.” Kylo said and shrugged. He reached down to fuss Millicent as he passed her in her box. Hux grabbed his keys and debated between picking Millicent up or her box to move her upstairs again. When the obstinate cat became a leaden lump under his hands when he tried to shift her he relented and moved instead to pick up the box.

Kylo opened the storeroom door and from across the room Hux could hear the rain beating down heavily against the dumpsters and the street.

“Are you sure you don’t have the money for a taxi?” Hux asked as he stepped in front of Kylo and peered out to see the deep puddles forming down the street.

“Uh, the taxis wouldn’t take me anyway.” Kylo admitted, “I’ll be fine.”

“If you walk home in this you’d better not even think about coming into work tomorrow.” Hux said and glanced up over his shoulder to him.

“What’s my other option?” Kylo asked.

“You’ve already filled the spare room with your germs today. You might as well use it again,” Hux said. He ducked his head and dashed for the stairs. “And you can give me that spare key back too.” Hux called back. He glanced behind himself to check that Kylo was locking the door behind them both. He didn’t linger for long enough for Kylo to look up and catch him checking up on him. He climbed the stairs up to his flat and looked back to see Kylo launching himself up the stairs behind him. He fumbled to get the key from his back pocket without jostling Millicent.

“Want me to get this too?” Kylo asked.

“Unless you find this weather particularly exhilarating,” Hux sneered. Kylo grinned and reached around him with the keys he’d pilfered. Kylo shoved open the door and Hux shouldered it further so he could get inside. He set Millicent down on the floor beside the couch and looked to Kylo who stood in the doorway.

“Is there anything else, Ren?” Hux asked.

“No! No just, goodnight, I suppose,” Kylo said. Hux nodded and returned his attention to Millicent as he fussed her briefly.

“Goodnight, my dear.” Hux received a deep purr for his trouble.

“G’night Hux,” Ren ducked his head as he turned away. Hux waited until he heard Ren’s footsteps reach the creak in the floorboards by the bathroom when he bent to fuss Millicent again. She slept on oblivious.

 

\--

“What’re these?” Hux asked as he eyed the print on the side of the boxes. _Assistive Technologies Ltd_.

“Oh, they’ve just arrived,” Kylo said as he rounded the counter and held the invoice out to Hux.

“I didn’t order this,” Hux said, mostly to himself.

“I did,” Kylo admitted and Hux glared up at him. “Thought I could do a display in the window,” Kylo suggested. “You were saying it’d been slow on sales, you can’t just rely on restorations to keep the money coming in.”

“That’s not your decision to make. I want them gone in a week or they’ll come out of your wages.”

Hux made sure to change his passwords on the computer, and his laptop, so Kylo couldn’t make any more orders without his knowledge, and later, once Kylo left that afternoon, Hux surveyed the small stand that had been set up in the window display.

There were a selection of pen sized scanners that included electronic dictionaries and translators and some which doubled as USB drives. The students might appreciate them he supposed. Beside them there were electronic tablets ranging from the size of a smartphone to the size of a standard e-reader, the packaging claimed to aid dyslexic readers and other could be used for the blind and sight impaired that would scan a page a read it aloud. Three e-readers sat on one side of the display that boasted of adjustable reading settings, and one that had a screen attachment to enable braille translations to be downloaded and read aloud. Hux wasn’t sure how well the stock was going to sell, but he could concede that it had some potential.

They sold out of the assistive readers in three days and a growing list of requests for the devices stacked up beside the computer.

“I’ll put in one more order for those devices,” Hux said as he completed the orders, “but this will not happen again, do you understand?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder to Ren.

Kylo nodded and reached for the ringing phone behind him.

“First Order Books, Kylo speaking.” His tone was flat and bored but it was an improvement that he answered the phone at all. For the first few weeks Hux hadn’t realised he’d missed so many calls until he’d witnessed Kylo stood next to a ringing phone and doing nothing about it.

“Tomorrow at two? Yeah sure, we’ll be open then. Do you need us to..no, okay then.” Kylo said and promptly hung up the phone. “Guess who that was,” Kylo said as he turned back to Hux.

“I’m not a child, I don’t do guessing games.”

“Only ‘cause you know you’d lose. It was the student paper for the university. They want to an article on the store. They want to advertise that we’re selling the adaptive tech stuff for the students.”

“I’m hardly doing a free giveaway.”

“My idea is having a positive impact on the local community; I should be here.”

“You don’t work Tuesdays.”

“I’ll come in anyway.”

“I’m not paying you.”

“Like you don’t enjoy having me around.”

“Not as much as Mabel.”

“Should have hired her then. I’m going to get lunch, want anything?” Kylo said. He moved around Hux but in the small space between the counter on the wall it was a tight fit and Kylo pressed a hand to Hux’s lower back as he passed. Hux felt Kylo’s touch like it burned through his shirt and though he continued kept his eyes on the computer screen, he couldn’t have read the words in front of him.

“I could go to Parsons bakery, if you like.”

“Yes. Please.” Hux reached for his wallet. “The lecture I’m giving is Wednesday evening, along with the academics dinner.”

“Am I still invited?” Kylo asked.

“It would be rude of me to rescind the invitation. My usual, thank you.” He handed over the change without looking up to catch Kylo’s eye. Hux mentally scolded himself for the foolishness and steeled himself as he looked up.

“I’ll iron my shirt, promise.” Kylo said with a smile that made Hux’s stomach clench with fondness. His fingers grazed Hux’s palm as he took the money.

Hux watched him leave, cross the road and weave his way through the crowd and out of sight. He was only startled from his distraction when Millicent jumped up on the desk in front of him. He fused her breifly and she tried to climb up into his arms. He took a step back and scolded her.

“I should never have let either of you stay so long. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Hux said. Millicent protested and it only took a few moments of her insistent mews for Hux to step in close again and pick her up in his arms. “If I remember rightly, I did ask if you could get rid of him for me, chase him out so it’d never have to see his stupid hair or unironed shirt ever again. You have sorely disappointed me,” Hux fussed her behind her ears as she purred and nuzzled into his chest.

Hux shifted Millicent in his arms so that he could keep one hand free and continued to type out his stock order.

\--

The sight of Kylo dressed so smartly the next day took Hux by surprise.

“I don’t know what you think this is going to achieve?” Hux asked as he pulled at the tail of Kylo’s shirt where it hung out and was wafted away as Kylo moved to tuck it back in neatly. Hux was pleased to see it had been ironed, even if the sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows; the addition of the thin grey checked tie and waistcoat mean that the picture would haunt Hux’s dreams.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked incredulously. “I thought you wanted smart.”

“If this is the effort you make when you’re trying to impress some college kid writing in a student paper,” Hux muttered as he looked Kylo up and down again.

He reached up with the intent to straighten Kylo’s collar when he caught sight of Kylo’s growing smile and pulled back sharply and turned away to the counter.

“Are you going to be working while you wait or merely lingering until this journalist turns up?”

“Lingering sounds good. What are you working on?”

“Nothing of note.”

“Can I work in the back then? I could make a start on Snoke’s art piece,” Kylo suggested.

“I’d rather you-” Hux turned on the spot and found Kylo crowding up into his space. He stifled a gasp and was immediately caught up in Kylo’s intense gaze.

“I,” Hux started and his gaze flickered down Kylo’s waistcoat.

“I didn’t wear this for the student paper guy,” Kylo said, his voice low and then at the last minute he glanced away, sheepishly.

“I like it.” Hux said and embarrassment flooded his stomach. Kylo looked up and beamed.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Well, I-” The door opened behind them and Hux pushed away and rounded the counter to busy himself.

“Hux?”

“Yes.” He clicked aimlessly through the computer records to keep his attention away from Kylo and yet he could feel Kylo’s eyes on him. He reached for the stack of orders and shuffled through the papers glancing to each name and title as if to memorise them.

“I’ll watch the shop.”

“Oh thank God,” Hux sighed as shudder of relief rippled through him. He shoved the papers down into the tray and he bolt to the back room.

He shut the door behind him slowly until the catch clicked into place and he was sealed in his inner sanctum. He dropped into the seat, pressed his hands to his eyes and started a slow count up from one to one hundred.

At the count of eighty one the scrape of something being pushed under the door caught his attention. He leant down and stretched to reach the folded note. Faintly he heard to main shop door shut and imagined Ren returning to the counter.

The paper was ripped from Kylo’s notebook, covered in scribbles, and vague sketches, and Hux unfolded it to see a hastily penned note.

_Are we okay?_

Hux shook his head and then tipped his head back and groaned. He rolled his head back to stretch his neck muscles and set the note on a shelf to his right.

It took him an hour to put the finishing touches to one of the works and without thinking ahead he grabbed the request note and headed out into the shop to ask Ren to make the call to the customer.

Ren didn’t look up from serving the customer he was with as Hux stepped around him and reached for the book he kept for updates. As the customer said goodbye Hux slid the request form in front of Kylo.

“Can you let Mrs Hill know that her repair is complete?” Hux said as he updated his records.

“Yeah, sure. Is it ready now or..”

“Ready to collect from tomorrow morning. Costings are listed.” Hux said, nodding to the paper. Kylo turned it towards himself and reached for the phone.

“Are you done hiding?”

“I wasn’t hiding!” Hux snapped, “I was-,”

“Hello, is that Mrs Hill. My name is Kylo I work at First Order Books. I’m calling about the book repair you requested from us last week.” Hux rolled his eyes and tried to step behind Kylo to return to the workshop. Kylo stepped back into his path.

“Move,” Hux hissed at him. Kylo gestured for him to wait and grabbed at another stray sheet of paper and pen.

“Yes, we’re all done. Would you like to make an appointment to collect or will you just be arriving when you’re next passing?” Kylo reeled off at the same time as shoving the paper towards Hux.

“Yes we’re fine. let me past.” Hux said without looking at what had been written. Kylo rolled his eyes, took the paper from Hux and held it up in front of him.

_You shall not pass. - from the literature you should have round here_

“Idiot.”

“That’s great Mrs Hill, We’ll see you then,” Kylo said and shortly after hung up the phone.

“Sometimes you seem almost normal, and then, for no conceivable reason, you’re deliberately obstructive,”

“You were hiding,” Kylo said firmly, “Because I like you.”

“That’s completely ridiculous.”

“Only because you like me too,”

“If I didn’t like you, you wouldn't still be here. Getting in my way, causing problems, being a nuisance,” Hux said. Kylo scowled and for a split second Hux wasn’t certain that it was still all a joke. “I like having a certain way of doing things.” Kylo snorted.

Hux gestured for him to move again and Kylo stepped forwards so that Hux could escape. Hux was halfway to the storeroom door when he couldn't help turning back to Kylo. Kylo was already looking down tapping his pen against his notebook until he realised Hux had taken several steps back towards him.

“As fond as I am of you, I don’t like not knowing what to expect, and my work gives me a definitely path to follow. Do you understand?”

“I know what I want.”

“Aspirations are only any use if they’re achievable.”

“You sound like a high school life-coach.” Kylo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I was trying to put you off. I’ve changed enough since you arrived.” Hux said quickly and he retreated to his workspace.

\--

Hux was well into the flow of his work when a sharp rap against the door. Kylo opened the door before Hux had called out a response.

“Student paper guy is here. I’ve filled him in on most of the day-to-day stuff. He wants to take some pictures and then quiz you.”

“Shouldn’t you have fetched me when he first arrived?” Hux asked. He lifted the work he was in the middle of completing to a nearby shelf.

“You were busy, and we were mostly just chatting,” Kylo said and shrugged.

“I’m almost certain that I’ll be entirely misrepresented in that case then.” Hux said. Whe Kylo refuse to step out of the way Hux was forced to squeeze past him. Hux entered the front of the shop and glanced around. A man with dark messy hair and glasses looked up from when he was looking at the displays.

“Hi, Hux is it? I’m Jonathan, I’ve got the rundown on the new gadgets from Kylo and I’ve got the camera all set up. Could I get a snap of you both with the display behind you?” He waved towards the learning devices. Hux heard the storeroom door open and felt Kylo’s presence close in behind him.

“Yes, yes of course.” Hux said and took a hasty step forwards away from Kylo.

Hux and Kylo stood on either side of the display as Jonathan peered into the viewfinder.

“Great, so on three?” The snap of the picture took Hux by surprise,too busy looking at Kylo who was clenching and stretching out his hands. Both men looked up as Jonathan took another few pictures.

“Could I get you both stood together now? Sorry, I don’t know what the page alignment is going to be like so if we bring you both in.”

Hux nodded and stepped forwards although all of a sudden standing next to Kylo in front of this stranger felt like an invasion of both of their privacy. He reminded himself that this was a performance for the sake of his business and turned in to Kylo’s side slightly.

“You okay?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” The snap of another picture being taken caught their attention and both of them straightened their posture and smiled for the camera.

“That looks great, thanks,” Jonathan said. “Do you want to see how it looks?”

“You can show us while we discuss the article you’re writing. I have a couple of spare chairs in the store room.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t need too much more. I wrote up a few bits before I arrived. I’ve got a decent background on your work and the store. Students have been using this place for years now.”

“We appreciate our regular visitors.”

“We have favourites too,” Kylo added.

“Any discounts for the students? Maybe something we could put in the article to help you drawn some more business in?” Jonathan asked

“Our prices are a reflection of the quality and care we take. We don’t promote books for deals or discounts,” Hux said carefully.

“And you’ve been featured in the creative arts festival for a few years, are you a part of the event this year?”

“We won’t be playing such a big part this year but when the invitations are distributed for the main even I’m sure you’ll see us there supporting the community and investing in the areas of learning that the town are celebrating.”

“The town hall has said that the preparations are ahead of schedule. The invitations were received last month by members of the business community and patrons.”

“Perhaps the letter has simply been mislaid. We do get very busy here, but thank you for reminding me to enquire.”

\--

The door swung shut behind Jonathan and Hux turned on the spot. He grabbed the phone book from under the counter and the phone from it’s hook on the wall. After being transferred through three different departments he ended up speaking to an admin worker who seemed especially practiced in platitudes.

“The council wanted to focus on the community and volunteer base rather than promoters. There may still be cancellations on the night. We could have someone alert you if there is space in the opening event.”

“No. Thank you for you information.” Hux pressed the end call button and slammed the phone back into its holder. “Do you expect me to wait by the phone until the last second in the hope that the council deign to throw me a bone?” He snapped

“Am I done for the day now?” Kylo asked

“Considering you were never supposed to be here anyway.”

“I, uh.”

“What?”

“I was invited to the gala. I’ve got a spare ticket. Would you, uh.” Kylo stuttered and then swallowed.

“No,” Hux said before Kylo could continue.

“No?”

“No. I don’t want your ticket. In the interest of self-preservation I will not be owing you for the favour.”

“I won’t be inviting anyone else.”

“I thought you’d’ve have plenty of people to invite. Who was it you set up with Mitaka? Simon? Sam?”

“Steve. And they’re going to the party in the park instead. Look, just forget about it. I’ll ask you again sometime,” Kylo said. He ducked his head and muttered as he pulled his bag up further no to his shoulder. “I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Ren,” Hux said sternly and all too quickly before the door swung shut hard behind him.

\--

The lecture hall was filled with over two hundred students, scholars and academics. Some had been invited and most had not. One could tell the audience members that were interested in Hux’s lecture from their laptops and notepads in front of them. Others, especially the academics that lined the front two rows of seats gazed absently about the room and Hux guessed they were only there to declare Hux’s work irrelevant in place on their own.

As the clock ticked over to the hour he cleared his throat and the lecture hall quietened, though a few pockets continued their muttered conversations.

“My name is Armitage Hux, and I will be speaking to you about my recent research on how social influencers can be influenced,” The room fell silent as he spoke. “I will answer any questions briefly at the mid way point and then at the very end of this lecture.”

His eyes darted to the upper doors of the lecture hall, to a dark figure who slid inside the doors silently and when no seats were immediately available they sank to sit on the upper step. A mess of dark hair emerged as they pulled their hood back and Ren’s eyes were trained on him unerringly. He met Kylo’s gaze for a moment as the slides he was using flicked over to the next page. Even across the lecture hall Hux could read his every expression. Kylo mouthed ‘Sorry,’ and his fisted hand circled his chest. Hux nodded briefly and continued.

 

\--

At the end of the lecture Kylo lingered in the back of the room as a few students circled around Hux with further questions and praise. Several academics circled close by too, to either shake his hand or suggest versions of his study that could be improved.

“Your work has never fallen in line with the traditional models of observation though has it?” Marshall Grant was older than Hux by a decade or more, and though in the beginning he’d vied to work with Hux, once he’d been refused, he soon had turned to discrediting him. To Marshall’s frustration, Hux had countered every legitimate challenge to his work. The unfounded strikes could been undermined by anyone with a modicum of common sense.

“The traditional models are outdated and irrelevant. There are far more influential mediums than TV and the nuclear family in this day and age,” Hux argued.

“And yet wouldn’t you consider those the most prominent influences over time?” Marshall challenged him.

“No, I would not,” Hux answered firmly.

Even after a lecture of over ninety minutes, unease curled in his stomach at defending himself in front of such a crowd and the academics who lingered nearby once he’d completed his closing statement. Hux hadn’t stood in such a position in over five years. It was a welcome relief when he spotted Kylo shouldering his way through the crowd. Hux turned away from Marshall to face him.

“Snoke wants to see me, so I’ll be late for the dinner,” Kylo said. He spoke quietly, ensuring the privacy of their moment.

“You don’t have to come if you’re busy,” Hux said.

“I’ll be there, I’ll just be late,” Ren said and he stepped closer still and lightly tugged Hux closer with a hand on his waist. “You did really well. I’m glad I got to see you work a room like this,” Ren murmured close by his ear.

“You’re making a scene,” Hux protested weakly. He moved to push Kylo’s hand away from his hip but instead ended up with Kylo’s hand holding his. He willed himself not to blush.

“You’ll recover, it might even be good for your image,” Kylo ducked his head and Hux caught him smiling to himself. “I’ll see you later.” Kylo levelled him with a long look before he turned away.

Hux shook his head as Kylo took the stairs two and three at a time. Before Kylo reached the top of the stairs Hux turned back to Marshall Grant and his peers who had begun attempting to undermine his theories to the remaining group of academics in Hux’s brief absence.

“You were saying, Dr. Grant?” Hux straightened his posture and cocked his head.

\--

Hux entered the academic’s dinner hall unaccompanied. Ren’s appearance and quick disappearance had not gone unnoticed. He forced a smile as he was beckoned into the melee of lecturers, researchers and university professionals.

Debate of both his topic of study and others who’d given short lectures earlier in the evening soon shifted to funding for their causes. Hux stepped aside as a student researcher began to choke up, wringing their hands together as they spluttered about how much their whole team had been counting on him. A professor pat him on the shoulder in an attempt of consolation. Hux grabbed a waiter to fetch him a drink and when he looked up a new crowd had him in their sights.

“Now here’s a man with an interesting opinion.” Said a man with a ridiculous moustache. Hux suspected that he should have known this man’s name but couldn’t bring it to mind.

“A compliment I’m sure,” Hux said as he stepped up the group, “Which opinion is required?” A few familiar faces including Gerry, an associate of Hux’s father that Hux never failed to run into at any function he attended.

“Anything you have on the gaiety of youth, or lack of it these days.” Another member of the group said with a laugh.

“I find there’s an equal measure of gaiety in youth and maturity.”

“You agree that it’s a natural disposition then?”

“On the contrary, If you recall anything of my lecture I believe quite wholeheartedly in nurture over nature. Our choices are entirely guided by whether or not something is deemed acceptable.”

“Any yet your little display earlier suggests you’d deliberately choose to go against what is acceptable.”

“My proposal was that certain privilege trains certain elements to choose to enact a counter culture within their acceptable choices.”

“Oh I hardly think so. Really, Armitage, I would never have taken you for one of them.” Hux bristled at the use of his given name. “I beg your pardon. One of what?” “One of these homosexuals,” Gerry said dismissively, “Your father would be turning in his grave after that display at the end of your presentation.” He pantomimed exaggerated kissing of either cheek and waved his hand effeminately in the air. The rest of the group went quiet and at least one member backed away. “A friend of mine came to wish me congratulations, and I don’t think my father would much care now he’s drooling into his food and pissing into a bag,” Hux said coldly. “Such a proud and respectable man to be disrespected by his own son. He never liked this mundane career you chose for yourself either did he? A bookshop of all things.”

Hux turned away sharply but after circling the room again he found it lacked any desirable company. He was considering leaving the event entirely when the staff called over the noise that dinner was served.

Ren slid into the seat beside him and Hux downed the last of his drink. A passing waitress refilled it for him.

“I thought you’d be celebrating or networking, or something,” Kylo teased.

“Wish I was. What did Snoke want you for?”

“He wanted to see my progress on a project i’ve been working on. It’s for an event he’s co-ordinating.”

“I hope it goes well for you,” Hux said. “It would be nice if one of us were received well.”

“Why are you saying that?”

Hux turned in his seat, his knees facing Ren and glanced back across the meager stage where a band played. Their songs were slow and languid and he could feel the alcohol slowing his thoughts. He felt a touch to his hand and looked down to see Ren’s hand curled around his.

“Can I dance with you?” Kylo asked.

“Well I have already been degraded once tonight, what more can they do?”

“They’re all outdated hypocrites,” Ren said as he stood and pulled Hux to his feet.

“Rich and powerful in my area of work,” Hux muttered as they crossed the dancefloor amongst the other couples and he turned into Ren.

“You’ll outlive them all,” Ren said as dipped his head and he began to lead, “Prove them all wrong.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hux said. He looked up and caught Ren’s eye.

“I know I haven’t been what you wanted. Missed the start of the lecture, missed dinner. I’m surprised you didn’t give security my name and picture,” Ren said sheepishly, “Wasn’t what I intended.”

“I believe I told you before, you’d make this entire experience bearable. You were there for the majority of the lecture, and they haven’t served dessert yet.”

“Oh thank god, I’m starving,” Ren said and grinned. Hux smiled and shut his eyes to enjoy the moment. Ren pulled him closer and Hux felt Kylo’s temple pressed to his own.

The music faded and Hux reopened his eyes as they both turned to applause the orchestra. As they sat the maitre d announced apologies to the room and that dessert was to be served presently.

“Best sit down then,” Hux said and removed his hand from Kylo’s light grip as he stepped away, “I hope you haven't got any allergies, I had to order for you.”

“No allergies, but I’m sure there’s a doctor on stand-by at an event like this. Half of them look ready to drop dead at any minute.”

“Excuse me,” A blond girl in a plain but professional grey dress hovered on the opposite side of the table. Before Hux could respond she was forced to move when other guests began returning to their seats. She circled the table to stand between them, “I’m Kara, I’m covering the night for the local paper, but I had to come over and talk to you.”

“Nice to meet you Kara; I’ve met Jonathon previously.”

“Yeah, I saw the article, do you mind if I have a few minutes with you?”

“By all means,” Hux said, his most charming facade sliding into place.

“I’ve just had the chance to go through your notes on the lecture which I’d love to do a follow up for, but I’d really like to do an article on the new assistive tech your bookshop has been retailing recently. There’s been such a buzz about it on campus and right up to the town hall. Is it in preparation for the engaging minds festival in a months time?”

“The assistive tech has been brought into the store because we don’t need a certain time of the year to get people interested in learning new things. My academic career stretches a decade and a half now, and I’ve had the opportunity to benefit from some of these developments.”

“By the profit you’re making?”

“By more people engaging in the literature. My colleague sees most of it on the shop floor. He brought up the idea to sell the reading and learning aids and they’ve been nothing but a success.” Hux gestured to Kylo gave her a slight nod and wave.

“Are you a student at the university too?”

“Not currently. Doesn’t stop me from learning from a master.” Hux wished he could kick him under the table for the comment but he was frustratingly out of reach. He settled for a brief glare as Kylo turned to wave over a waiter for a drink.

“Do you have anything further planned for engaging your niche market?” Kara asked.

“Learning isn’t a niche market, especially in a town like this one. The gala always generates a rise in demand, people looking at new areas of interest for local people and visitors alike,”

“I’m sorry, Mr Lewis has been trying to get my attention all night,” She nodded behind Hux and when he glanced up a man was instantly waving for Kara to join him. “I really should go but I’d like to write a short complementary piece as a follow up to Jonathan’s. If that's okay with the both of you?”

“Of course. If you need anything else, call in to the shop.”

“Thanks, I will.” Kara nodded to Kylo and narrowly dodged a waiter as he moved to set Kylo’s dessert down in front of him and then moved around the table to each place setting, Hux’s plate was set down last.

“Looks good,” Kylo said, his knee knocking against Hux’s under the table. Hux froze as the previous comments of the evening sprung back to the forefront of his mind, until Kylo glanced up as he took a bite of the cheesecake. Hux forced the words from his mind and was momentarily grateful that Kylo was eating with his fork in the incorrect hand when he nudged Kylo’s free hand with his own. Their fingers loosely interlocked asHux picked up his own fork and began to eat.

“Were you going to get a cab home?” Hux asked after a mouthful. Kylo nodded.

“Yeah, want to share one or…”

“I planned to walk actually. The quiet helps me clear my head after a night like this,”

“That an invitation?”

“If you like.” Hux said, “I have been told this evening that I deliberately subvert acceptable behaviour. There will be expectations that I leave with you I’m sure,”

“Can’t say I mind. Want to put on a show for them?”

“How much of my dignity will I have left to me?”

“Only as much as you normally do.” Kylo snorted. Hux scowled and withdrew his hand from Kylo’s loose grip to reach for his napkin. He cast a sideway glance at Kylo and was surprised to see he had cleared his plate already.

“Did you inhale that?”

“Told you I was starving, Are you going to eat that?” Kylo asked, his fork already halfway to Hux’s plate.

“What do you think is going to happen if you try that?”

“Something horrible?”

“Exactly,”

“Do you reckon that have spares?”

“I should never have expected you to be above asking for leftovers, should I? Go and bother one of the staff then.” Hux waved with his free hand.

“It’d be a waste if they were just going to throw it out,” Kylo said as he pushed up with a hand on Hux’s chair, “And who said anything about asking?”

Hux continued to savour his dessert and no sooner had he set his cutlery down a hand grabbed his hand.

“We need to go, like right now.”

“What? Why?

“Don’t ask suspicious questions. Trust me.”

“Absolutely not.” Hux said but despite himself he grinned and allowed himself to be ushered out.

“What on earth was all that about?” Hux asked as they shot out of the double doors of the main entrance. Kylo didn’t reply but pulled him further from the building.

“Slow down! What are you doing?”

“Making a daring escape.”

“I hardly think they’ll mount a search if all you’ve pilfered are some spare dessert portions.”

“And a couple of bottles of liquor,” Kylo said and pulled two bottles from each inside pocket of his jacket.

“Everything you do is juvenile, isn’t it?”

“They’re not for me. Some of my friends have birthdays coming up.”

“So they are for you. It’s so you don’t have to buy a present by normal conventions.”

“You’ve got to stop considering what’s acceptable and normal. Some people do stuff because they want to, not because they’re meeting some social quota.”

“Not consciously, maybe.”

“If it’s not a conscious choice what does it matter? I’ve got no money to buy stuff like this, so I took it. My choice is what matters not what potentially _made_ me do it.”

“I thought Snoke gave you money for everything you _need_.”

“I don’t need this. I want it,” Kylo said, “He makes the choices that are best for me.”

“And it’s not in your best interests to buy presents or,” Hux gestured to the bottles in Kylo’s possession, “Alcohol for your friends?”

“I wouldn't ask. Look, you don’t understand. Snoke makes me better. He- you just don’t understand.”

“I have to wonder how he gained such an influence over you. I can’t see anyone choosing him as a mentor. A powerful alliance, but-”

“He saw something in me that no-one else did. I have power and potential and-”

“And a need for approval,” Hux added. Kylo stopped in his stride and after another two steps Hux turned back to him. “You’re doing a piss-poor job of hiding it if that was your plan.”

“You’re such a prick.”

“Snoke’s not the only one who’ll take advantage of you that way.”

“Would you?”

“Yes.”

“How?” Kylo asked, “What would you use me for?” Hux felt frozen to the spot as Kylo stalked towards him. “What would you make me do?”

“You’d be at my beck and call, party to my every whim.”

“And?”

“I’d ruin you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Inevitable really,” Hux said and forced himself to nod. “You’ve been made to be taken advantage of.”

“Sounds sad. Would I be miserable?”

“No, not if I could help it,” Hux said. He felt like he were about to spook a wild animal as he slowly raised a hand to trace Ren’s jawline and cup his neck with the lightest touch he dared. The light of a car turning onto the road startled him and he pulled away sharply to look up the street into the dark. From behind him Kylo grabbed for his hand and pulled him back around. He let go of Hux’s hand as soon as they were face to face.

“We were walking home, right?”

“Yeah,” Hux said, and without looking up again he turned in the direction of home and was a quarter of a mile along before he could see Kylo keeping up in his periphery.

“If you keep this pace up I’ll have to take tomorrow off to recover.”

“If that’s what you need,” Hus said, though he didn’t slow in his pace.

“And Friday?”

“If that’s what you need,” Hux repeated and when he glanced to Kylo he couldn’t hold his gaze for long before searching out the first glimpse of the shop under the streetlights.

It seemed like too few steps before Hux was stood in the alleyway behind the shop looking up at the steps to his flat.

“I don’t suppose you want to come up for a coffee?” Hux asked and he shut his eyes as he waited for the answer.

“Uh, no. you don’t want me there.” Kylo said. Hux felt Kylo’s hand against his lower back. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kylo said quietly. Hux only turned to look once he could hear his footsteps retreating. When Kylo paused under the streetlight at the end of the alleyway Hux smiled even before Kylo had glanced back in his direction.

 

 

After returning Leia Organa’s family bible to her and holding the door for her Hux took note of the three customers browsing the shelves and returned to the desk just as the door flew open. Hux was just about to scold Mabel when instead it was Kylo who raced up in front of him and braced himself against the counter as he leant over the front desk.

“You’re late,” he snapped instead. Kylo grinned as he caught his breathe.

“Yeah, well I’m not really here.”

“How disappointing. What are you doing if you’re not really here?”

“Come with me to the gala.”

“I thought I’d already given you my answer on that.”

“Change your mind.” Kylo insisted. “Come on Hux, I can’t stay long.”

“You’re supposed to be working today.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Snoke has work for me instead.”

“I can’t say I like how you order your priorities.”

“You’re going off topic, do you remember anything of the other night?” Kylo said sullenly and pushed up off the counter and circled the counter to trap Hux in. “I know what _I_ want.” He asked as he stepped in closer, “Do you want to come to the Gala with me, Hux? It’s just one night.”

“Yes,” Hux said quickly before he could make up another excuse.

“Really?” Kylo asked.

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

“No. No. I’m done. I’ve got to go anyway,” Kylo said shaking his head. “Oh shit wait.” Kylo pulled something from his pocket and crouched to pull something from the cupboard beneath the counter, his back to Hux who frowned at his excitable actions. Kylo dumped a large ball of blue tack on the counter and turned to the cabinet behind the counter as he pressed four tiny balls of blue tack against the four corners of the piece of paper in his hand. He flipped it over and Hux saw the shine of a photo.

“What are you defacing my shop with now?”

“It can either go here, or in your workroom in the back.”

“Or in the bin,” Hux mused as he stepped up behind Kylo to get a better look at the picture.

“Don’t put it in the bin,” Kylo said as he turned on the spot to face Hux. “This is special. This is us.”

“This is-” Hux pushed Kylo out of the way and reached up to the photo only to hesitate when he saw the picture in full. Kylo must have gotten the picture from Jonathan. Hux and Kylo were looking at each other rather than the camera and Hux remembered being frozen in that moment too.

“I’d rather it be in my workroom,” Hux said but he dropped his hand away and he felt Kylo relax behind him. “And I’d rather it be in a frame.”

“It looks good enough to me.” Hux felt Kylo’s hand against his lower back, mirroring the pose in the picture, “I’ll try and come back tonight to help with the repairs, but I really, really have to go.” Kylo said. He pulled away and Hux turned to see him go.

“I like the picture, thank you.”

“What?” Kylo froze in the doorway. “Did you just say…”

“You won’t hear me say it again.”

“I might.” Kylo said and shrugged, “See you, Hux.”

\--

Hux pulled at his shirt collar and toed Millicent out of the way as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. He should have invested in a new suit but up until last week he’d been resolute in the idea that he wouldn’t be attending at all. A week since in which he had barely seen Kylo save for the occasional hurried conversation where he burst into the shop to question Hux on if he still agreed before darting away supposedly on Snoke’s insistence that his priorities lie elsewhere.

Hux had grumbled to Millicent and with no-one else to watch the shop in the day he had fallen into old habits of working the shop in the day and working the restorations from dinner until the early hours.

He leant in close to the mirror and pushed his hand across each of his eyes and tried not to notice the exaggerated lines that had settled there.

Millicent pushed against his calf again.

“I can’t turn up with orange cat hair all over myself,” Hux said to her and pushed again with his shoe. She grumbled in return and bounced back under his feet as he reached for his jacket from where it hung from the wardrobe door.

“I can hardly tell him that I can’t go now. Least of all because my cat has made me wholly improperly dressed,” Hux said. “He’s probably going to turn up in a t-shirt and jeans, can you imagine. And he won’t give any adequate excuse for the past week.” Hux said with a sigh. “You can blame him for all the time I’ve been absent. Perhaps I’ll give you the run of the shop tonight while I work. If I don’t come back to find anything damaged.”

 

A sharp knock on the door startled him and his heart shot up to his throat. Millicent meowed next to him and he was pulled back to the present.

He took a deep breath, let it out quickly and took three long strides to the door. He stretched out his fingers before opening the door quickly.

Kylo looked up at him, smiled and ducked his head as he muttered a hello. All of which was more than Hux could manage as he was struck dumb by his heart beating in his ears and a tightness in his throat. Kylo shot him a concerned look and studied him for a moment.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Hux said sharply and then coughed and cleared his throat as his grabbed his keys from just inside the door and pulled it closed behind him. “Shall we go?” He stepped out expecting Kylo to have retreated a step and instead stepped right into him. The door shut with a click behind him and Kylo’s arm bracketed him in.

“You look good,” Kylo said. “I’m glad you agreed to come out.”

“As much as I’d like to think otherwise, I don’t think there was another choice?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo asked indignantly.

“I just happen to think this was a long time coming,” Hux said. He bit the inside of his cheek and resolutely looked up until Kylo met his eye. “And you look good too.”

“What? I uh, I-”

“Shall we go?” Hux allowed his arm to brush fully against Kylo as he stepped past him towards the stairs. He was a few steps towards the street when he spotted the cab waiting at the curbside.

“Is that for us?” Hus asked, nodding to the cab. He noted the driver had yet to look up from her phone.

“Yeah, but-” Kylo jogged ahead a couple of steps and then turned into Hux’s path. “Before we go I just want, I want to know what we are tonight.”

“Is colleagues not appropriate? Or friends?”

“Well yeah, sure. I just wasn’t sure.”

“I half believed that I was your date to this event, but whatever suits your purposes.”

“A date. You should be my date,” Kylo said quickly. “If that’s okay?”

“I’ve told you before, I enjoy your company.”

“You like me?”

“I like you.”

“Hey folks, if you want to make it to the Gala before the crush on the roads, we should get going,” The cabbie called out to them.

“Better go then,” Kylo said, he skipped back a step and opened the door before waving Hux inside with a mock flourish.

\--

Despite their cabbie’s warning they hit traffic as soon as they were within a mile of the gala. The streets were lined with people heading for both the gala and the less exclusive party in the park which was within the very same block.

Twenty minutes to cover the distance was more than enough time for Hux’s nerves to return so much so that when they finally pulled up outside the museum halls Hux waited only so long for Kylo to pull out his wallet to pay before his hand was on the door and he was outside staring up at the lights show projected up above them.

Copper and gold gears and cogs spun in sync across the several hundred metres of the front of the building. Each one seemed to turn at it’s own speed and Hux was mesmerised.

“One of the local college kids designed it,” Kylo said from beside him as the cab pulled away and another drew up behind them in its place. “Chrissie I think her name was. She’s done all the lighting design for inside too,”

“An impressive expanse.”

“Yeah, she’s blown everyone away.” Kylo pressed his hand against Hux’s lower back and they climbed the stairs to the main entrance of the show. Hux nodded in greeting to some familiar faces who were making the most of their last cigarette in the museum gardens just outside. He was half tempted to join them when Kylo pressed his hand to Hux’s waist and he glanced back at him. In a split second Hux decided against taking a cigarette, though he didn’t rule it out for later in the evening.

“Champagne, sirs?” A waiter said as they crossed under the arches of the main entrance.

“Thank you,” Hux said as he reached for one of his own and Kylo mirrored the movement, “I thought you didn’t drink?”

“I might need to make a toast.”

“I hardly think they’ll be asking for volunteers, can you imagine the standard of the speeches by even half way through the night?” Hux said.

“If I ply you with enough champagne would you give your opinion on the crowd?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

“Only from somewhere I can exercise a little discretion.”

“I’ve got just the place. Take a left and up the stairs.” Kylo nodded and waved Hux in the direction of a spiral staircase which led up to the first floor.

“Are we allowed up here yet?” Hux asked.

“I don’t see a barrier, do you?”

“Any trouble and I’ll feign ignorance.” Hux said.

“No-one would believe your ignorance. Mine though,” Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “Far more plausible,”

“You’re the menace to society.”

“An _ignorant_ menace though,” Kylo specified.

“I’m trying very hard not to be rude to you tonight,” Hux said.

“And you want me to not be difficult?” Kylo asked and smirked.

“You were charming in the face of that reporter at the store, and again at the lecture dinner. It looks good on you.” Hux admitted, albeit with carefully measured words. Kylo looked interested and vaguely surprised.

“I tried charming you before. I didn’t do so well.”

“I could be more open to it now?”

“Why now?” Kylo asked.

“Don’t push your luck,” Hux snapped.

“I don’t care, then. Do you know who they’ve got to exhibit this year?”

“Innovation would hardly come from the old and decrepit, even if they are funding it. With all the college students contribution I half expect it will be a recent alumni.”

“I think you’ll like them.” Kylo said and nudged him with his elbow.

“And what would you know about them?”

“Snoke has friends in high places. He exerted some influence over the panel and the displays.”

“Is he here tonight?” Hux asked and quickly scanned the growing crowd beneath them.

“No. Too busy.”

“That’s probably for the best. Most displays can do without the greasy fingerprints on the glass.” Hux muttered and took another sip of the champagne. Kylo snorted.

\--

The lights all around the foyer dropped so that only the spotlights on the entranceway , exhibits and small raised platform were lit up. He felt Kylo step into his side and in the darkness the warmth along Hux’s side was comforting.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for attending this evening,” A man’s voice came from the speakers all around and someone made their way up onto the platform.

“And if I may present the lead artist for the exhibit you’re about to see, and someone I’m sure due many of you have been speculating the identity of, Mr Kylo Ren.”

A spotlight over head switched on with a thud and Hux had to blink several times to get his bearings. He took a hasty step backwards leaving Kylo alone overlooking the crowd. Kylo turned to him only briefly before the host continued singing his praises for a moment before inviting Kylo to say a few words.

As soon as Kylo turned to the applauding crowd Hux retreated further into the darkened corridors. A second set of stairs circled back down the the other side of the foyer.

\--

“I would now like to pronounce the exhibits open. Please browse at your leisure, many of the displays are changing as week speak. I very much hope you enjoy yourselves. A hand now for our lead artist, Mr Kylo Ren.”

Kylo nodded to the crowd and raised his glass.

“Keep your eyes on the changes,” He said as he set his champagne glass down on a thin ledge on the outside of the balcony. In a split second the lighting changed and the champagne glas looked to slowly tip. Just as it looked to be about to fall a gasp went through the audience and the glass hesitated, suspended over the balcony until a short sharp *ping*could be heard and a shower of glittering baubles swung from where the glass had been, out over the crowd like a tremendous einstein’s cradle.

The light’s rose again but most of the audience’s attention remained glued to the ceiling display

“How hard are you wishing that no one saw you up there on his arm?” Hux turned on the spot to see Phasma stood behind him. He might have described her smile as good natured but only because he knew her well.

“How nice of you to notice, I always did go for high fliers,” Hux said dryly as he ducked his head and turned his back to the room.

“There’s high fliers and then there’s the son of Leia Organa. I’ve seen the notes on his legal case.

“What are you talking about?”

“Using him then? You’re father would be proud.”

“Stop that. This is hardly the place to explain.”

“You like him.”

“He’s a colleague,” Hux said firmly.

“I haven’t been away that long.” Phasma nodded across the room,.“I can’t imagine what you’ve done but he’s looking for you now. He’ll be here in three, two...” She sipped her champagne and deliberately glanced away for the moment it took for a light pressure to settle against his lower back.

“Well, well, well, the star or the show,” Phasma drawled and Hux could hear her sizing up Kylo. A string of tension and discomfort twisted in his gut at the idea that Phasma would find Kylo to measure up poorly.

“Hey.”

“Oh, you’re back,” Hux said. He refused to look up.

“Were you trying to run away?” Kylo asked and Hux heard an edge of humour in his voice. He could also feel his body heat as he crowded in beside Hux and then felt the press of Kylo’s hand move from his back to his waist as Kylo stepped to his side.

“No.” Hux snapped, “I just assumed you’d be doing some networking now that you’ve revealed yourself.” He glanced up and it seemed Kylo was equally trying not to meet his eye. It felt so jarring from how they’d been getting on only five minutes previously.

“I’m sure they’ll find me,” Kylo said as his eyes darted to Phasma. He offered her his hand, “Kylo Ren, nice to meet you.”

“Phasma, and I’ve heard a fair bit about you,” Phasma said slyly, “Nothing from Hux of course.”

“Ah. I’m afraid your rubik’s cube is part of one of the displays.”

“I had noticed,” Phasma said. She watched him, expressionless, and at his side Hux felt Ren shift from foot to foot. After several long painful seconds a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips and she darted her attention to Hux. “You didn’t know he was the star of the show, did you?” Phasma asked. Her eyes glinted with amusement. “Are any of the pieces inspired by our dear Hux?”

“I was commissioned to start this project before I met Hux, but he’s definitely been influential on it. If you see the one where everything’s on fire, I’m sure you can understand.”

“Please, lead the way,” She said, her voice dripping with enthusiasm as she ushered Kylo forwards and left Hux to trail behind them.

“You do like him,” She said conspiratorially as Ren was pulled into a conversation beside them.

“I don’t. I hate him. We barely tolerate each other.” Hux replied.

“He’s had his arm around you for most of the time i’ve seen him. I’ve seen you nearly take a person’s hand off at the wrist for brushing past you in a busy supermarket.”

“That is besides the point.”

“You’d make for a very intimidating couple, I’ll give you that,” She said airily.

“Who does?” Kylo asked and his presence was immediately coupled with heat against Hux’s back.

“You two.”

“Thank you Phasma,” Hux said with a low growl.

“Oh er, I, we,” Ren stuttered. He leant out of Hux’s space and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Uh, thank you? I’m not sure if…. We’re not actually. I just had a spare ticket.”

“She’s just trying to wind me up, there’s no need for you to get embarrassed,” Hux advised as he turned away from Phasma and caught Ren by the arm to lead him away. “And take your hands out of your pockets; it makes you look like a dressed up teenager.”

“Hux….”

“Come on, I can use your new status to gain some new customers.”

“You’re overwhelmed with the work you already have.”

“Then I’ll get a new assistant.”

“I can take on more hours.” Kylo volunteered immediately.

“No. You’ll have more work after tonight, if not by the time this festival is over. You’ll want to consider quitting.”

“I’m not quitting.” Ren said stubbornly. “Shit,” Ren muttered and Hux felt Ren’s arm tense and almost pull him back. Hux glanced back at him and then followed his gaze forwards and saw Leia Organa across the room.

“Perhaps you want to go and escort Phasma round some more.” Hux prompted, “I shalln’t send her after you, but I would like to speak to her.”

“Your funeral,” Ren muttered. “Come find us soon, kay?”

“Of course.”

\--

“Mrs Organa, I hope you are well.”

“Quite, thank you,” She turned to include her friend, “Mr. Hux restored my family bible, with this gala’s lead artist’s help, I understand.”

“All the work was to the highest standard I assure you.”

“I don’t mean it as a slight. I know my son’s artistic tells, and I’m glad of his involvement.”

“You knew he worked for me when you submitted the commission.”

“There were two outcomes. Either he worked on the text, or he destroyed it. After meeting you, I had more of a suspicion that you would only allow the former.”

“I’ll have to search out my own literature heirlooms, as soon as you move things end up in boxes, never to be seen again don’t they?”

“Though all the more treasured when they are unearthed,” Hux said, and from the soft look on the woman’s face he felt convinced that he’d see her in the shop soon enough.

“I’m glad you got what you wanted from my work,” He said to Organa before nodding politely. “If you’ll excuse me, I promised my friends I wouldn’t be gone long.”

He reiterated his excuses to leave twice more before Organa’s friend allowed him to issue his pleasantries and simply leave. He couldn’t spot Ren or Phasma so instead he wove through the crowd to one of the smaller exhibits towards the back of the building.

The quietest room he found was dedicated to rare birds and the impact of poaching. He circled the room slowly and started to mentally catalogue the special interest books he could add to his stocklist.

As he neared the door he caught sight of Kylo at the other end of the corridor, in amongst the crowd and half a dozen people all around edging their way closer to make their introductions. Kylo took a step back as someone stepped between him and Phasma and when he looked up he spotted Hux. Hux watched Kylo deliberately ignore the woman who’d ust approached him and made his way straight over to meet him.

“I should have stayed anonymous,” Kylo muttered and he turned Hux by the shoulders and faced him towards one of the moving artworks framed like a picture. The weather and light changes seemed to take the eight foot long piece through all the seasons.

“None of the people who _want_ to talk to me are people I want to talk to.”

“That’s because you need to get better at making acquaintances.”

“I’ll do better if I’m trying to impress you.” Kylo reached for Hux’s hand and hooked his fingertips over Hux’s.

“You’d better prove that,” Hux said and cocked his chin up. “Presumably you’re looking for investors not just more exposure.”

“That’s what Snoke wants,” Kylo admitted and shrugged one shoulder as he glanced behind them. “I don’t know what I’m doing,”

“We’d best get back to Phasma then, she’s a superb saleswoman,” Hux said. “They’ll be eating out of your hand.”

“I like her. I can see why you liked worked with her,” Kylo said as his hand pressed against Hux’s lower back and they turned back to weave through the crowd again.

“She’s a friendly nightmare. Much like yourself.” Hux teased.

\--

At the end of the night most of the guests had left and Hux and Ren meandered back towards the doors.

“What did you think?” Kylo asked. “Of the pieces.”

“You want my opinion?”

“If you liked them.” Kylo shrugged. “I don’t want to know if you didn’t.” Hux stopped dead in his tracks and Kylo turned back to face him. The night had gone by in a blur and the very last thing Hux wanted to do was have them walk out of the exit and have it all be over.

“Show them to me again.”

Kylo grinned and pulled him back towards the first exhibit. It took them an hour as most of the guest had or were leaving but eventually they came to the last exhibit.

“I’ve tried designing some gadgets and toys but Snoke doesn’t want me spending time on that sort of thing.”

They stepped past the statue which had different parts of it vanish from different viewpoints and Hux’s eyes fell on the clear perspex box and the blue fire that licked up from the books stacked up inside.

“I think I already explained this one, didn’t I?” Kylo asked as he unhooked the barrier around it and dropped it to the floor

“You think everything around me is on fire,” Hux said sullenly.

“Kind of, but fire you can walk through. Watch.” Kylo lifted the protective glass and the flames curled out of the barrier. He reached in a hand and lifted one of the books. “It was supposed to be an interactive display.”

“How…?” Hux tentatively lifted a hand to the flame that curled around the book and Kylo’s hand. He traced a line over the book’s cover and the round of the spine until his fingers touched Kylo’s hand.

Kylo held himself perfectly still and for a moment Hux wondered whether against all logic and known fact if the world might have stopped. He looked up at Kylo whose features flickered with the light from the flames. Hux pushed up on the balls of his feet and wrapped his hand tight around Kylo’s blazer as he pulled Kylo into a kiss. There was a bang as Kylo dropped the book and Kylo suddenly pulled back with a hiss. Hux pulled back and scanned Kylo for the reason. Hux couldn’t hold his laughter in when he realised that the book had hit Kylo’s foot. He clamped a hand over his mouth but not before it had earned him a scowl. He kept his hand firmly over his mouth and his eyes never strayed from Kylo.

Kylo reached forwards slowly and pulled Hux’s hand from his face, Hux’s lips tingled as Kylo’s fingertips brushed his bottom lip. As his hand was pulled away Kylo leant in and pressed a much gentler kiss to his lips and Hux lost himself in it. He felt Kylo’s other hand slide around his waist and his hand in Hux’s was sweaty. Only one thought crossed Hux’s mind. _Thank God he’s nervous too_.

Somewhere behind them someone cleared their throat and the pair broke apart.

“Uh sorry sirs, we’re closing.”

“No, we should know better,” Hux said under his breath as he turned away from Ren and bend to pick up the book from the floor.

“We’ll be right on our way,” Ren said as Hux passed him the book without meeting his eyes.

“Oh Mr. Ren, sorry,” The security guard said quickly. “I can wait if you’re still adjusting the displays. Tonight was a real success huh?”

“Don’t worry, I think this tour is over,” Ren said as he slid the perspex back into place.

“Could I... Could I get an autograph?” The guard asked. “For my daughter, Sheena.” The guard held out a gallery postcard. “She wants to be an architect or an engineer, but I’m not too sure. She’s still at a changeable age y’know.”

“Have her drop into First Order books some time. I’m there Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays,” Ren said as he scribbled out a note across the card.

“Really? That’d be great,” The guard said. “Have a good night, Mr Ren.”

“Stop pimping out my shop,” Hux muttered as they stepped out into the fresh night air

“Are you going to fire me?”

“Maybe I should.”

“I can convince you otherwise.”

“Can you? I haven’t seen any evidence as yet.”

“I’ve seen plenty of evidence,” Kylo said and pulled Hux back sharply, catching him off balance and Hux braced himself against Kylo. It was a heady feeling to stand so close to him, to lean in and kiss him, and have it be awful because Kylo couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

\--

The taxi ride back home was much shorter and again Hux stepped out of the cab as Kylo paid.

“Are you coming?” Hux gestured up towards his flat.

“I, I didn't, uh.”

“I’ve washed the sheets in the spare room. I think I’d like to have breakfast with you.”

“That’s tomorrow.” Kylo looked surprised. Hux rolled his eyes and raised his wrist to look at his watch.

“That’s today. And I’ll open the shop in six and a half hours,” Hux said and looked up at him, “What is the matter with you?”

“I thought.” Kylo started, and when he couldn’t find the words he surged forwards and cupped Hux’s face to kiss him quickly. The force pushed Hux back a step before Kylo pulled away just as sharply.

“I thought you wouldn’t want anything after tonight,” Kylo said quickly.

“We can get breakfast tomorrow too,” Hux said. Kylo grinned and darted back to the cab. The cab driver pulled away and Kylo jogged back to Hux. A thrilling rush shot through him when Kylo cupped his hands over the back of Hux’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“This is it y’know. No take backs,” Kylo whispered.

“No take backs.” Hux agreed.

 --

\--

**Author's Note:**

> All the wonderful art is by Groffition


End file.
